The Mistyrious Girl
by Ireth-Tasartir
Summary: Misty hides something but Ash and Tracey are suspicious, however her monotonous life of hiding finshed once a strange object appears from the computer, and a new adventure begins for her next to a new friend.


Ash was sitting on Misty's bed, watching her as she slept peacefully, Misty hugged the pillow and emitted a soft "mew", at this Ash looked at her quiet stunned, "she sure looks beautiful" he thought as he aproached her to watch closer. Ash started thinking about the first time he met her, when he was actually fished out of the water by her.  
  
"WOAH, i think i got something big" Misty said as she pulled her rod out of the water, Ash was hanged from the hook, he crashed with some rocks, and Misty stared at him "Oh, its just a boy, OH and a pokemon" Misty said as she ran torwards the injured pikachu, Ash opened his eyes slowly and saw her face in front of him, "im fine really" Ash said as he slowly stood up, "shame on you, you shouldnt treat your pokemon this way, poor little pikachu" Misty yelled at him, Ash then held pikachu and rushed torwards the bike while a stunned Misty yelled at him.  
  
Ash kept staring at her, "she sure is weird, but what was that thing behind her?" he asked himself as he thought of a strange white, with a slight shade of pink, thin cord ended in a wider area or lump that stood widdleling slightly behind her, "but she is so nice torwards everyone" Ash thought remembering all the times they had spent together, when she saved him from drowning back at the battle with the three legendary birds, when she cared for pikachu, and all this countless times she had been cheering for him back at the stadium and gyms, he ran his hand over her orange silky hair, then it rushed down through her back, Misty held tighter to the pillow and purred softly as she smiled with pleasure, "she seems to enjoy" Ash thought, "hey what are you doing Ash? Oh i see just patting Misty like if she was a pokemon" a male voice whispered softly, Ash turned arround quiet stunned "hey Tracey, i thought you were asleep" Ash answered softly trying not to wake Misty up, "well, i wasnt, i was just lying on my bed, thinking" Tracey answered with a serious look in his face, "ok, i was thinking too" Ash answered looking back at Misty, "about her, right?" Tracey answere and his serious face turned to a jokefull happy one, "Yeah but not in that way, i sometimes wonder if Misty is actually..." Ash answered but stopped and thought about what to say, "is actually what?" Tracey asked curiously, "actually...human" Ash answered patting Misty's pale skin, Misty the emitted another soft "mew" at this move and slightly scratched the pillow from the underside, "you wonder if Misty is human? I mean, what else could she be?" Tracey said trying to keep from laughing, "a pokemon" Ash answered seriously, "what????? Thats the most stupid theory ever on history, come on Ash, Misty a pokemon, you battle WAY too much, you need some vacations" Tracey said and they heard a "Nurse Joy, officer Jenny, you are finally here" sleepy voice, "now HE needs a vacation" ash said and both boys laughed. Tracey stared at Misty too, she looked beautiful for him as well, he didnt feel anything special for his friend, but her pale skin was being washed by the moonlight beams that entered through the gaps in the curtain, and it made her look like an angle sourrounded by some strange aura, "Ash, what made you think such a thing?" Tracey asked seriously, "well, many things, i have been watching her sleep, and she would make strange meowings when i pat her, like a little kitten or something, her skin is so pale, too much for this area of the world, when we go swimming she would just stay at the beach with her clothes on, why doenst she come swimming with us? And she sems to understand pokemon language, and there is this weird thing she always carries in her pocket but never shows us what it is" Ash answered and then he started thinking.  
  
Ash stared at the lump her pocket made with whatever she had inside it, it was a secret carefully kept by Misty and Ash was not able to uncover it, "Misty please, tell me what do you have in there, im gonna burst from curiosity" Ash begged as Tracey and Brock stared, "forget it Ash, its a secret" Misty answered, Ash then reached to her pocked and tryed to guess what was it from its shape, it felt soft and he squeezed it, Misty yelled in pain and the three boys jumped backwards, "Ash you imbecile, i told you its a secret, leave me alone" Misty shouted at the stunned trainer, and then she put her hand in her pocket and touched her "secret" carefully.  
  
Tracey thought about that time, Misty seemed to be much in pain at the way she yelled, she didnt even made the effort to whack him over with her mallet as usual, and then Ash continued with his thoughts, which somehow were shared by Tracey too.  
  
Ash and Misty kept arguing while pikachu and seadra stared at them with a sweatdrop, Tracey was in the water enjoying with Marril, and Brock was showing off in front of some girls trying to surf, but he only managed to fall down every time, "you dont want to come in because you are afraid" Ash shouted, "im not, i love the water, im just not in the mood and i dont have a swimming costume" Misty shouted, "so what? You can swim in your underwear" Ash said, deffinitely he was not thinking about what he was saying, "are you nuts? Im not going to show my underwear all arround" Misty yelled, "well, swim in your clothes" Ash said, "NO, i would not have anything to get changed" Misty said, "and you call yourself a water pokemon trainer?" Ash mocked, and he WAS going to regret that, "WHAT? You are saying i dont know how to train water pokemon? You who used a caterpie against a pidgeotto? Retire your words" Misty yelled getting WAY too close, "NEVER" Ash shouted getting closer, "I HATE YOU KETCHUM" Misty yelled and walked torwards the shade of a palm tree, Ash felt some cold feeling in his arm, he took a look and saw four perfect cuts, like the scratches of a persian, bleeding hadfully for a brief moment, he stared back at Misty who has pulishing her nails, "was that Misty?" Ash thought as he got into the water, "No it cant be, no human would make that sort of scratches" ash said with a small yell from the pain of the salty water healing his wounds.  
  
Ash picked Misty's hand which was under a pillow and stared at it, it was the most beautiful and perfect hand he had ever seen, her fingers were all thin and sharp, and her skin pale, clean, they looked so delicate, like made out of glass and silk, Ash carefully putted the hand back under the pillow, "do you think it was her who scratched you?" Tracey asked, "i dont know, Tracey, it might have been something else, something which probably passed next to me" Ash said thoughtfull, "but those scratches were perfect, like if a persian had passed her claws over your skin" Tracey said remembering that day, he had noticed Ash's scratches when marril pointed at them and he saw a slight blood stained area next to him, he took a look and decided to cure his arm, it was badly cut, and the scratches were almost 2 cm deep, he smiled at the thought of Ash yelling mad at the pain of the alcohol touching his vessels and nerves, on the other hand Ash was not that happy, and another though striked his head.  
  
  
  
The four of them were walking torwards Kogane, the biggest city in Jhoto, Misty stared nervously at Brock who was holding the map, the she stared at Tracey who got the compass in his hand, Tracey noticed this and forced Misty to look away "Misty, if you stare at me like that i wont be able to concentrate in my stuff" Tracey said, "sorry Trace" Misty said softly, Ash walked happily in front of them with pikachu on his shoulder, Misty was starting to get nervous and this made the others freak out too, she started walking from side to side of the path, the sun was shinning bright and she was stating to get very hot, wich was not good, she started getting frustrated, she made a huge leap forwards and held Ash from the collar of his shirt, "Ash, for your own safety tell me we are not lost" Misty yelled angrily at him, Ash heard like cloth being ripped, "Misty please, calm down im sure we are not lost" Ash said sweating cold from the surprise, "Ash, excuse me, you are wrong on that one, we are actually hopelessly lost, i have no clue of were are we" Brock said, "of course, if you held the map straight we should know" Tracey corrected him happily, Misty's face turned red from anger, she let Ash on the ground and walked behind, at this Ash yelled with pain and struggeled on the floor touching his back hopelessly, Tracey and Brock ran torwards him quiet stunned, "Ash, what happened?" Tracey asked helping him back on his feet, "i dont know, all of a sudden i felt like a whip striking my back with full force, it felt so painful" Ash answered looking at a worried Tracey, "nobody hit you with any whip Ash" Brock answered, "but look, he has the same mark a whip leaves when someone is being hit with it" Tracey said lifting his shirt and T-shirt to take a look, "True but nobody here whipped him" Brock answered, "i know" Ash said looking at Misty walk away with pride. Pikachu stared surprised at her friend as she got down and drank a whole liter of water in one gulp, pikachu was a bit suspicious at her life long friend. Ash then looked at his shirt, and he saw that there were several little holes right were Misty held him from.   
  
Ahs stared at Misty once again, he was too puzzled at his misterious friend, he had been wonded pretty badly twice, and twice it had been right after a quarrel with Misty, he took a look at the scars left on his arm, all this had hapened a few weeks ago and his wounds havnt completely healed, after the little whip incident he had decided not to fight any longer with Misty, he didnt mind getting nailed in the floor by her famous mallet, like she had done to Tracey and Brock so many times, but he didnt want to be scratched and whipped everytime they fought, Ash then stared at her shiny face, Misty stirred a bit and then made a very low purr, she smiled at him contently, but she was just asleep.  
  
The four of them plus pikachu and marril were now in Kogane, somewhat they had managed to get there after being almost a week lost in the woods, they reached the pokemon center and in there Ash started running, he held onto a guys backpack and force him to turn arround several times before falling on the floor, the brown haired guy looked at Ash, "Ash! Is it really you?" the boy said, "of course it is" Ash answered pridefully, the boy stood up and both of them shook hands, "it has been so long friend, oh hi Misty, hi Brock, who is your friend?" the boy asked, "hello, my name is Tracey Squetchit, i am a pokemon observer, and an artist too" Tracey said happily, "good, i am a pokemon trainer, my name is Ritchie, i guess you heard about me, right?" Ritchie said happily, "oh yeah, you were the one that defeated Ash on the fourth round" Tracey said, "fifth round Trace, fifth round" Ash said angrily, "ok, so what are you up to?" Misty asked, "me? Oh i am training a pokemon i captured not long ago, look, there he comes" Ritchie said, "i just hope is not a bug" Misty smiled and received an evil look from Ash's side, "oh no, guys let me introduce you to..." Ritchie said, "growlithe" the pókmoen barked, "wow, a growlithe, its great, look Misty, its so cute and fuzzy" Ash said smiling at Misty, but Misty's face turned blue and she sweatdropped, "Misty, is there something wrong?" Tracey said, "it...its a...a DOOOOOOG" Misty yelled, the growlithe just stared at her then he sniffed the air and got very upset, he barked insistently "growlithe, calm down, its just Misty, a friend" Ritchie tried to calm him hopelessly, "er Misty...your secret is...shivering?" Tracey pointed out, Misty looked down and sweatdropped, "Misty, whats wrong? I though you were only afraid of bugs" Ash said worriedly, "i cant stand dogs either, i got phobia to them" Misty yelled at the top of her lungs, suddenly the growlithe got free and ran torwards Misty, ritchie tried to stop him, but the dog was too fast, so Ash stood in front of her to protect her, but Misty didnt think twice before she was out of the pokemon center running with pikachu at her heels, the growlithe leaped on Ash's chest and made him fall down, but the pokemon center's door was already closed so he could not track Misty, all of the sweatdropped as they saw a cloud of dust running along the path, "whats wrong with her?" Ritchie asked holding his dog on his arms, "i really dont know, and i though i knew her, she never ceases to amaze me" Ash said sweatdropping, "you bet, is it something that happened while i was away or what? Cuz she and vulpix have never had any quarrel" Brock said, "believe me, i really dont have a clue" Tracey sweadropped even harder than Ash.  
  
Ash couldnt help but smile at this memory, Misty really made a fool of herself, but also Ash did, he though he hinted it too much when he tried to protect Misty from me fury little fire dog, "her eyes" Tracey suddenly said, "what?" Ash asked wondering what he meant, "havent you noticed her eyes? They are like different" Tracey answered looking at her loosely, "what do you mean?" Ash asked, "i have been hipnoticed by those eyes, and all i can tell you is that i have never been reflected in them, her eyes are like blue ocean depths, they suck everything, nothing gets reflected" Tracey answered, Ash looked at him as stunned as can be, "Trace, you are wrong on that one, i have been hypnoticed by her eyes too, i wont deny that, but i have been reflected on them too" Ash answered, Tracey then felt dizzy, his legs started to weaken by the shock Ashs words had given him, he pulled his weight over the bed, Ash hurried over torwards his friend and helped him sit down on Brock's bed, "Tracey, are you ok?" Ash asked watching at his friend being now nearly as pale as Misty, "Yes Ash, dont worry, its just about what you just said" Tracey said panting slowly, "what did i say? I just said i got reflected in Misty's eyes" Ash answered, "and the point is neither i, neither Brock, neither pikachu, nor any of the living creatures we have encountered have got reflected in her eyes" Tracey said now completely serious,  
"what so special about that?" ash asked now more curious than discovering Misty's little secret, and frightened at the same time because for some reason he now feared his friend, "its a very old legend, i will tell you someday, goodnight Ash" Tracey said standing up and walking torwards the upper bunker bed, were marril slept with a soft "maaaaarriil". Ash looked at his friend lie down and quickly doze off, then Ash looked back at Misty, he couldnt help but lean over towards her and leave a warm kiss right on her lips, it was a quick peck, but to Ash it felt just wonderful to feel her soft lips next to his, to taste the strawberry flavour that still remained from the lip gloss, he then walked back torwards his bed, which was the lower bunker bed, he lied down moving pikachu torwards one side and then he covered himself with the blankets, but still looked at Misty, who had moved facing him after the kiss and now seemed half awake, Ash kept staring at her beauty and finally dozed off.  
  
Ash oppened his eyes slowly, blnking a few times as he heard several "pikas" and "marrils", he knew instantly that marril and pikachu were taking breakfast, and probably, as Misty used to say, discussing over which food is better, either ketchup or butter toasts, this thought made Ash smile as he had one of his lately lots of memory flashbacks.  
  
Ash walked out of the tent he and Tracey had built up the night before to protect themselves from the night's freezing air, he saw pikachu and marril in a big dicusion, nothing compared to his and Misty's usual discusions, "hey Trace, whats wrong with them now?" Ash asked, "probably the same thing as with you and Misty" Brock answered, "hu? And whats that?" Ash asked, Tracey jut followed and tried not messing up with Misty, he knew about her famous mallet and her somewhat new tendency of scratching, or at least he thought it was her who slashed Ash a while ago, "well, they like each other and wont admit it" Brock answered proudly, something which made sense due to marril being male and pikachu being female, but they didnt seem happy about it, and he received a water gun and a thunderbolt attack, "shut up Brock" Misty said nocking him down with her mallet, "i wonder why are they fighting" Ash answered, " i know, they are actuall fighting over which is better, either ketchup or butter toast" Misty said soaking a toast in jelly, " how do you know?" they all asked, "hu? O, i just, do" Misty said blushing realizing her mistake.   
  
Ash then saw Misty waking up, she extended her arms as far as she could reach and then stretched her whole body, Ash realized a little spark on her hands, like when team rocket blasts off, he pushed his body up and only managed to nock himself down with the upper bunker bed, Misty then looked at him and she giggled as Ash touched his head. "good morning Ash" Misty said standing up, "ow, good morning Misty" Ash answered still touching his head, Tracey then entered teh room followed by Brock, they were completely dressed and ready to go and take a breakfast, Misty leaped out of the bed before Ash could even react, and entered the bathroom, Ash ran as fast as he could but she was way faster, he nockde several times on the door "Misty please, let me in, its gonna take me five minutes, i promise" Ash begged, "wait for your tunr Ash" Misty answered, Ash could hear the sound of the water falling, he instantly knew that she was gonna take a shower. Misty entered the mild water slowly, she didnt like hot water, she didnt like anything that had to be described with the word, "hot".   
  
She took a sponge and caressed her whole skin carefully with body milk, then she sank inside the pool and got her redish hair wet. Ash waited outside, he heard the water rushing through the tubes and he knocked once again on the door, "Misty please, you have been there for almost two hours" Ash complained in a begging voice, "im almost done, just wait a bit longer" Misty said, "a bit longer" Ash mumbled as he shook the spider webs out of his body. Misty now was carefully brushing her hair with her fingers and brush, one of the parts of her body she loved was her hair. Ash was getting really anoyed and bored at this point, he started thinking about what to tell her when she came out, but then he took a look at the scars on his left arm and decided that fighting with her was not smart. Finally the door opened and out came Misty, she was fully dressed and her hair was now up in a ponytail as usual, Ash rushed past her inside the bathroom, she stared at him going in and then walked torwards the room were Tracey and Brock were discussing something about the map. Once inside Ash noticed that the side of his pijama was ripped, "hum, i must have gotten stucked with some needle or something when i came in" Ash thought, he had a quick shower, and after he brushed his hair hopelessly, he was out after fifteen minutes. Once out they all went to take a breakfast, Misty ate her usual toast with jelly and a cup of chocolate, Brock had a cup of coffe and a croissant, Ash who used to stuff himself with two fried eggs with bacon and a cup of milk was now having only milk, and Tracey the same, Misty noticed that "whats wrong with you two? You havnt eaten a thing" Misty asked worriedly, "oh dont worry, there is nothing wrong, absolutely not" both of them said with millions of sweatdrops while Brock and Misty stared at them puzzled.  
  
After breakfast they all went torwards the next city to battle for the badge, it was still early and it was not very hot, but Misty stared at the sky worriedly, Tracey looked at her, and Ash saw Tracey staring worriedly at their strange friend, "Trace, whats wrong?" Ash asked, he knew Tracey knew something but didnt want to tell, "no its nothing Ash, really" Tracey answered and looked down at marril who was walking happily. "hey Mist, whats bothering ya?" Brock, who didnt suspect a thing of what wa going on between his other two friends asked, "Its nothing, just getting too hot" Misty complained, she knew she could stand some heat for a little time, but not that much heat and for such a long time, her body wouldnt let her, and se would dehidratate for sure. They kept walking through the shades of some trees, suddenly everyone stopped, Misty almost smashed against Ash, she instantly knew something really wrong was going on, "hey guys whats...wrong?" Misty said as she saw a vast extention of dessert without any trees arround, she would have fainted right there but she was not going to play a movie right now, "guess well have to cross this desert" Brock said and Ash nodded, Tracey then looked at Misty's worried face, "isnt...there...another way?" she asked in a feeble voice, Brock shook his head, "come on guys, the more we stay here, the htter it will get, come on" Ash said with determination and then hurried torwards the desert, the others followed. After almost half an hour walking the temperature had risen a lot, Tracey looked down at his tired and thirsty marril, he knew very well water pokemon couldnt be out in this temperature, so he returned him, he then looked at Misty, she walked with her head down, staring at the floor, he walked next to her "Misty, is something wrong?" Tracey asked trying to get his friend say what was really wrong, "no, its just too hot" Misty said panting slowly, "come on, you are stronger than that, lets go" Tracey said and with that he walked ahead of the group.  
  
Misty stared at him, and then he stared at Ash, she felt herself getting weaker and weaker, and the floor started making waves in front of her, she could not stand it any longer and fell down on the floor, she looked and felt herself in a concious/unconcious combo, Ash saw her on the floor and ran over to her, with the rest of the group, he bend down over her and Brock took a look, "what is it Brock? Misty please, wake up" Ash said worried, "she seems to have had a heat stroke, but its funny we have been walking for arround 45 minutes now, its very uncommon" Brock said, "Ash?...guys?" Misty said weakly, "Its ok Misty, im here for you, you will be ok" Ash said touching her face, "cool her down immediatly or she will not make it" Tracey said very serious and determined, the others stared at him wondering what did he knew about her that they didnt know, specially Ash who had seen his friend almost faint the night before, "hurry up, what are you waiting for, Christmas?" Tracey said seriously, "oh yeah, go lapras, squirtle" Ash said, the pokemon came out of their pokeball and under their trainers command they made a soft watergun on Misty, she oppened her eyes and enjoyed the coolness of the water in her face and body, she made a very low "mew" but the others didnt hear her. Once the pokemon were retuned she stood up helped by Ash, she seemed completely healed now and this made Tracey suspect even more, "Misty, are you sure you are ok?" Ash asked helping his friend on her feet, "dont worry Ash, its ok, thank you for careing so much about me" Misty said smiling at him, Ash passed his arm arround Misty's waist to hold her, and she passed hers arround his shoulder and layed part of her weight on him. Ash blushed a little and Tracey smiled, he was a very perceptive person and noticed things easily.   
  
During the whole travel they had to stop and cool Misty down, she would get over heated easily, she sighted in reliefe once she saw the city on the distance, she hopped from Ash's side and ran torwards it with amazing speed, pikachu ran after her, and the other three of them tried to catch up to her, pikachu tried bu he was slower than Misty, and pikachu was far faster than any human known. Tracey kept silent thinking about Misty's amazing speed, "why is she running so fast?" Ash asked, "probably to get to the city and cool down" Brock answered, "but look, pikachu is not able to catch up to her, we will not reach her if we go on foot" Tracey said, "you are right" Ash answered as both, girl and pokemon ran ahead.   
  
Pikachu kept running after her and once they had reached the forest, she tried getting her attention, "Misty, Misty please, stop" Pikachu yelled, but Misty kept running, so pikachu decided to use her thunderbolt, she shocked Misty which answerd with a loud "MEEEEW" and straight after fell on the floor, pikachu hopped next to her, she was paniting heavily and Misty looked at her with an angry look, "there, mind if we stay here for a rest? Look behind us, the guys are way too far" pikachu said, " im sorry pikachu, i wanted to get to the city as soon as possible and didnt think about them" Misty answered but she closed her mouth when she figured out that she was talking to a pokemon, "Misty, you understood me?" pikachu asked, "no no i didnt, oh my" Misty said slapping her forehead, " you did Misty, what are you actually?" pikachu asked, "me? A girl, of course" Misty answered, "Misty, you overan me, am i supposed to believe you are actually human?" pikachu said, "well..." Misty said but was cutted by some yells, "Misty, woah Misty, you are here, how did you manage to run so fast?" Ash asked, "well, i just needed to get here soon" Misty giggled with millions of sweatdrops.   
  
They finally reached the city, Misty walked joyfully, Tracey ovserved her and Brock,well, he was actually chasing officer Jenny all arround. When they got to the pokemon center Misty rushed inside the bathroom, Ash was really pissed at her, "Misty geez, let me in, you had severalshowers today" Ash screamed, "leave her, she needs it" Tracey answered from his bed, "Hu? What do you mean?" Ash asked walking torwards the bed, "what i mean is that like a lapras needs to be in the water to survive and an articuno needs cold enviroment, she needs to be somewhat cool, maybe she can live without touching the water, but in cool enviroments, and today it was specially hot, and that walk through the dessert, she must be all heated up and exhausted" Tracey answered, "you think she is a water pokemon hybrid?" Ash answered and Tracey smacked him over, "sometimes i wonder why i loose my time with you, she is no water pokemon hybrid, she would be blue" Tracey answered angrily, "owch, ok ok" Ash answered.  
  
After Misty's long shower and taking their nice relaxing dinner, they managed to get Brock forget nurse Joy for a moment and they all went for a walk arround the city, the pokemon were left in the pokemon center to heal up and rest. Misty stared happily at the stars and moon wich was on the far horizon beyond the sea, "how romantic" Misty said a bit too loud all of a sudden, Ash stared at her with glowing eyes, sudenly Misty stopped and she forced the others to stop too, "stop, dont you hear that?" Misty said, " hear what?" Ash asked, "its a gossiping" Misty answered, " we dont hear anything Misty" Tracey answered and she looked at him with an angry stare, suddenly three figures jumped down of a tree,   
Prepare for trouble  
And make it double  
To protect the world from devastation  
To unite the people withing our nation  
To denounce the vils of truth and love  
To extend our reach to the stars abobe  
Jessie  
James  
Team rocket blast off at the speed of light  
Surrender now or prepare to fight  
Meouth, thats right  
"oh no, Team Rocket" Ash yelled, "and we dont have our pokemon" Brock shouted, Misty stared at her friends, then at team rocket, they laughed at them, "Ha, well, if you dont have any pokemon we will take your scrawny friend back there" Miauth said, "Me?" Misty answered with a srprise and walked one step back, "never, over my dead body" Ash said standing in front of her protectively, "well, protect your little girlfriend, go arbok lickitung, weezing, victreebell" both team rocketters said, "wow, victreebell, stop sucking my head" James shouted jumping arround, "now what?" Misty thought, "ha, arbok, show that little twerp what are you made out, poison sting" Jessie shouted and arbok nodded, he oppened his mouth and started shooting needles out of it, Misty saw the stings rushing torwards Ash, and she also knew how powerful an arboks venom was, she didnt think twice before standind in front of Ash under everyones surprise, Ash yelled her name out, but too late, the stings cut through the air torwards her, and suddenly they all bounced back before touching her, all they saw was a light wave were the stings touched, Ash was too stunned to figure out what had happened.  
  
  
"you little twerp, all at once, attack" Jesie shouted and all the pokemon, including meouth, attacked her, suddenly there was a light in front of them and a big explosion, "looks like team rocket is blasting off aggain" the threee of them shouted as there was a small twinkle, the boys looked arround much puzzled, they didnt know what had happened there a while ago, suddenly Misty lost her conciousness and dropped on the floor unconcious, Ash walked up to her and tried to wake her up, but with no use, Tracey somewhat new, "Ash, lets take her to the pokemon center and let her rest, after she rest she will be fine" Tracey said, Ash nodded, and Brock still wondered what had happened to Misty. Ash was too weak to pick her up, although by now he was already two cm taller than her, so Tracey diceided to pick her up, her body dropped dead on his arms, she semed like lifeless, there was not a reaction, not a move, only her chest moving slowly up and down as she breathed. Once in the room Tracey put her carefully on her bed, and right after they all went to sleep.   
  
There was a soft sight, pikachu's ears went up straight to get the sounds easily, she oppened her eyes and stared arround, Misty was starting to wake up, she oppened her eyes slowly, the moon shone on them like two saphires, she stood up and walked out of the room, torwards the valley behind the pokemon center, pikachu followed her silently. Misty stopped and stared at the moon, "what happened today? I saved Ash, but how come the needles didnt hit me? How did the team rocket blast off? Is it that im...what?" Misty thought, but she stopped when she saw a creature fly past the moon, it was a small, very long pokemon, which had no wings or anything, Misty felt a wave of happiness rush through her body, ""MOTHER"" Misty shouted making a strange "MEEEWWWW" yell. Pikachu's ears went completely straight, like horns, she stared at Misty with amazed eyes, bshe had just talked pokemon language, and not any language, pikachu hopped from out of the bushes surprising her, "Misty, did i just hear you talk in the most ancient pokemon language?" pikachu said now with a serious stare in her eyes, "pikachu! You were spying on me?" Misty said half angry half surprised, "i couldnt help but follow you, and i heard you shout mother in the pokemon mew language" pikachu said, "i didnt" Misty said hopelessly, "Misty, you did, please, i wont tell anyone, but, please, tell me what exactly are you" pikachu asked, and Misty stared at the sky once again, she then bent next to pikachu, whos volts sparkled, "Hey pika pal, dont worry, i wont attack you" Misty said in a sweet calming voice, "just in case" pikachu answered angrily, "ok,i will tell you, but promise you wont tell Ash, ok?" Misty said, "now, how am i gonna tell him? In morse?" Piakchu laughed, "oh yeah, you are right" Misty laughed again. Misty started telling her story, and once she had finished pikachu jumped up like 7 metres high shouting, "i knew it", both, girl and pokemon returned back to the hotel were their friends were still snoring.  
  
The next day Ash woke up and rushed strainght to the bathroom only to find it locked, he looked back at the room and saw Tracey and Brock sleeping, but not Misty, "oh no, not again, Mist, please, hurry up" Ash said in a begging voice, "take your time Ash, go back to sleep" Misty said sweetly, "oh geez" Ash said and went back to his bed, he looked at pikachu who laughed, "whats so funny?" he said angrily, pikachu couldnt even answer, no need to he wouldnt understand.  
  
A while after Misty came out of the bathroom completely dressed and clean, and she looked much rested now too, "how are you feeling Misty?" Ash asked, " fine, and fresh, thank you" Misty answered smiling, "thanks for saving me yesterday" Ash said, "hey, no prob, you did the same for me previously" Misty answered, then Ash hopped out of his bed and ran torwards the bathroom, "what a guy" Misty said, "yep, just your type" pikachu answered anoyingly, "you little rat" Misty said and both girls started a pillow fight, "good morning Misty, i see you are completely rested now" Tracey said waking up, "yep thanks" Misty answered, "wow, girls, what are you two up to?" Brock said quiet puzzled as he watched at the only females from the group fighting with pillows, "just some fun" Misty answered laughing, "can someone understand this girls?" Brock said, but Tracey just made some squetches.  
  
  
  
Several hours had already passed by, and the group was heading torwards the gym, but somewhat Ash's direction got directed torwards a very strange building, they read a sing that said, "the Mistery gym" and Ash came out with one of his stupid jokes, "woah, Misty, i didnt know you owned a gym in this city" he said, Misty's face turned red from anger and he wacked him with her famous mallet, "if you make jokes, at least learn how to make good ones" she shouted, "well, at least the didnt scratch you this time" Tracey answered, "Tracey do me a favor, shut up" Ash said with only a bit of his head sticking out of the floor. Finally the group decided to enter and figure out the mistery of the place, the inside was very dark, they got to a place and suddenly some lights went on, they focused on a battlefield wich was all rocky but with some water pools arround connected to each other, at the other side there was a woman petting a pokemon, it was a strange blueish dog wich looked at them with a mean look on its face, "welcome chalengers, which os you dares to defeat my ultimate gym?" the woman said, "me, im Ash ketchum from Pallet, and i came here to defeat you" Ash said maing his pose, "well, my name is Steff and im here to defeat everyone with my unique pokemon" the woman said, she stood up and everyone could see that she was a girl their age, "ok come on pikachu" Ash shouted, "pikaaaaaa" pikachu said as she hopped onto the arena, "only that? Lets show them, go RAICHU" the woman shouted, "RAI" the pokemon said as he hopped onto the arena.  
  
Misty sensed something she looked and saw a door behind the woman, it was semi open and behind the door she saw a small pokemon, an eevee, he looked sad, but Misty could sense that he was frightened, he was trembling hard, and he stared at what was suposed to be his trainer.  
  
The battle started, pikachu tried her quick attack but raichu, although slower, waited until pikachu was close to move away and when the confused pikachu looked for its opponed, he ended with a megapunch that threw the poor unevolved pikachu against a rock, "pika" pikachu said weakly, and tried to wake up, "Ash, call her back, she cant go on, that raichu is too strong" Misty reamarked, Ash looked at her, and then at pikachu who struggleled to stand up hjopelessly, "you are right, pikachu, enough" Ash said, "pi?" pikachu said and stared at Ash, " i said enough, retunr" Ash said and then Misty hopped onto the arena and held pikachu on her arms, right after she returned torwards her friends.  
  
"ok, go chikorita" Ash said, "chiko" chikorita said as she rubbed against Ash, "not now chiko, go tot he battlefield" Ash pointed out, and the pokemon obeyed, the raichu was going to make another megapunch ont he poor plant pokemon, but she dogged it and took solar light, right after she fired and fried the raichu. "very good, raichu, return, but lets see what you can do against this one, go dewgon" the girl shouted and out came a dewgon, chikorita's attackks were very effective against water, but Steff had a weapon under her sleeve, "dewgon, ice beam, NOW" Steff shouted, "oh no" Ash said, "chiko?" chikorita remarked, "chikorita, look out" Misty shouted, too late, the ice beam hit the plant pokemon who rolled torwards Ash and fainted straight away, "did you have enough?" the pround leader said, "not yet, come on charizard," Ahs shouted, "ASH" Misty shouted, "dont worry," Ash said. The fire dagon hopped onto the arena, the concerned dewgon fired water gun but the charizard flew up, he rushed torwards the dewgon, picked it up and flew high making the world as it flew, then right after he hurried torwards the ground and crashed the pokemon against the rocks making a massive seismic toss, the charizard flew proudly, "good choice, dewgon return, you want fire? Lets play with fire, go RAPIDASH" Steff shouted and the hrose hopped onto the arena, it rushed torwards the charizard and made a strong takedown on him, the flying pokemon crashed against a rock, but he stood up and made the same move again, the quick rapidash was out cold in a flash. "man you are good, but not enough for this one, go SUICUNE" the girl shouted,, and the blue dog that was next to her hoped onto the arena, "souuuuu" the dog houled, "chaaar" the charizard growled, the suicune weakedned the charizard with its hydro pump, but charizard flew up and avoiding the water guns and ice beams, he bashed it with a take down, then suicune struggeled but fainted, "your charizard is very good, but lets see what you can do against this, go, Dragonite" Steff shouted, a huge dragonite hopped onto the arena, the charizard tried his move again, but dragonite used seismic toss on him and charizard fainted after he smashed with the ground, "good job, return" Ash called, "Ash, think very well, you got three pokemon to go" Misty adviced, "sure, dont worry, go bulbasaur" Ash called bulbasaur, but the plant pokemon was no chalenge for the dragon pokemon, a blizzard was enough to take him down, two more, squirtle and heracross, squirtle was taken down by a thunder and heracross was vanished iwith a fireblast, Ash felt on his knees. "ha, i told you looser, you are no chalenge for me, nobody is" Steff said with an evil laughter, "what? Nobody calls Ash a looser, i chalenge you, you cheater" Misty said angrily under the amazed stared of the three guys, "another looser? Sure enough, i accepct, i can bash you with dragonite" Steff said.  
  
The battle started, starmie was the first, but she lasted no more than two attacks with her thunder, then staryu had her same faith, seadra although he used ice beam wich weakened the dragonite, was also over with thunder, psyduck, well, this time he coulnnt help with his psychic attacks, and goldeen, she was done for, Misty stared losely at the floor and she looked up once she heard Steff's voice, "i told you, you are a looser like the rest, you have no more pokemon" Steff said, "you are wrong on that one, i have ONE more pokemon" Misty shouted, "Misty, you dont have any pokemon" Ash said, "i want to see that pokemon, another weak water pokemon i guess" Steff shouted, "this pokemon if the biggest chalenge you will encounter" Misty shouted, "then show me" Steff said, Misty hopped onto the arena, " What are you doing Misty?" Ash shouted, "sorry Ash" Misty said, she stared back at the dragonite who was too startled to attack.   
  
Tracey stared at Misty, he noticed something long and white comming out of her backside waving along, he also noticed a whole collection of sharp claws in her hands, he pointed at Ash, "what? What is that? A TAIL! She is a pokemon?" Ash said and felt weak but puzzled, "not exactly, she has some parts of pokemon, but she is still mostly human, i knew this" Tracey pointed out, Ash just looked forwards to the battle. "Misty, if you win you may keep any of my pokemon you like, if you loose, i will keep you" Steff said, Misty sweated but accepted.   
  
The battle started, the dragonite attacked her, but Misty moved away with amazing grace and agility, she then stared at the dragonite, her body started glowing in a pinkish white light and a blast was fired torwards the dragon, he was out cold in a flash. "amazing, but you cant beat this pokemon, go LUGIA" Steff shouted clapping, the huge pokemon came out of the pokeball, she stared at Misty and flew torwards her, Misty dogged the attack, she sweated, she knew how powerfull lugias were, Misty started glowing once again,. She fired her blast at lugia but amazingly it did nothign to her, she was using power shield, there was a blast fired from inside the pinkish white ball of energy that sourrounded the lugia, the white light traveled across the arena torwards the human pokemon, she barely dogged it, and the blast hit onto the boulder were her friends were standing, luckily nothing happened to them, Misty tried her blat once again, this time it hit, and the lugia fell on the floor, she lifted her head and her mouth started glowing, then several beams were fired in all directions, but then linked together in one, "Misty, use your shield" Ash comanded, and Misty did so, she used her shield, "she is too weak, she wont be able to stand a hyper blast" Tracey said, unluckily he was right, after a while of standing the devastating power of the hyper blast, her shield gave up and the blast hit her with full power. There was a big cloud of smoke and dust, and when it disappeared, Misty was lying hopelessly on the floor, Ash hopped onto the arena followed by the other two, they tryed to wake up Misty, who didnt respond, Misty oppened her eyes slightly and saw the small eevee, it was still there completly frightened, but she lost conciousness again. "well, that was our deal, since i won i will capture her, go masterball" Steff shouted and handed a masterball, but right then the eevee that Misty had seen jumped out of the place and tried to avoid his trainer from capturing Misty, but Steff just kicked the pokemon away, "what kind of trainer are you, you are not supposed to treat your pokemon like that" Ash shouted angrily, "mind your own business, masterball catch'er" Steff shouted and fired the pokeball, it flew torwards Misty but Ash nocked it down, "you will never take Misty" Ash said, "ha, thats what you think, masterball, go again" Steff shouted, the pokeball flew again, but although Ash tried to stop it he missed and it hit Misty on the leg. "oh no" they all thought, the pokeball bounced and stood there, they all expected it to open and catch Misty, but nothing happened, "how strange" Steff said, "of course, she might have some pokemon parts, but she is still a human, and humans cant be stored in pokeballs" Tracey explained, " i dont care now, lets get outta here" Ash shouted, Tracey took Misty on his arms and they all hurried out of the gym, the lugia followed until they reached the exit.  
  
They ran torwards the nearest hospital, Misty's tail had been wrapped arround her waist as usual, and her claws retreived once the blast hitted her, they finally got there and Tracey took a doctor to talk to him in private, "listen up folk, im gonna intruduce you to my best friend" Tracey said and then scyther came out of the pokeball, marril was a bit mad at him for being ignored, but he understood that scyther was stronger, "ok, nice to meet you" the doctor trembled, "this girl is not human, ok? If you call somewere, or try any experiments with her or anything strange, my best friend will make sliced ham of you, understood?" Tracey said angrily, "gooooarrr" a roar was heard and onix stood next to Tracey, "and my best two friends will make mince meat and roasted steak, now i want this girl to be completely ok, capici? Vulpix, onix, take good care of her" Brock warned, "ok, ok, i will, dont worry" the doctor said and he walked torwards the operating room followed by the three pokemon.   
  
  
  
  
Outside in the wating room Ash was freaking out with pikachu along with him, "Trace, remember that night you told me about a tale?" Ash asked, "yeah, what about it?" Tracey asked, "tell me now" Ash begged, "ok, there is a very old tale that says that the trainer who gets reflected in a mew's eyes will become that best pokemon master that ever roamed the earth" Tracey explained, "and since Misty is a mew, will this mean i will become the ultimate pokemon master?" Ash thought with a smile, "its just an old tale, but it could be" Tracey said.   
  
Finally Misty was out in a room and she was awake, Ash hurried inside, Brock was going to follow but Tracey stopped him "let them talk" he explained, "oh, right" Brock said. Inside the room Misty looked at the window with a loose stare, "Misty?" Ash said, she tunred her head arround and looked at Ash, "hi Ash" Misty said sadly, "Why didnt you tell me?" Ash asked, "because i was afraid that you guys would kick me out because i was a freak" Misty said crying slightly, "Misty, you are not a freak, you will always be my friend, ok? You are NOT a freak, remember that, and dont let people prove you wrong" Ash said holding her hand, "thank you Ash" Misty answered weepping, suddenly Tracey and Brock with pikachu came inside, "hey pikachu" Misty said, "Mist, that was very brave, well, now you dont have to worry if i tell Ash or not" Pikachu laughed, "yep, you are right" Misty answered laughing, "i wonder what they are talking" Brock said, "who knows" Tracey answered and marril smiled "yeah, ok, we know you know what they are saying, but its hopeless cuz you cant talk" Tracey yelled, "Misty, tell us what happened" Ash pleaded, "ok" Misty answered.  
  
Two mews, mother and daughter were flying happily through the ancient Amazon jungle, the big mew, mother mew stops and stares arround, she tells her child to stay hidden, all bay mews have to learn to attack like all baby pokemon, they dont born knowing attacks, suddenly a houndoom stucks his head inside the bush were the little baby mew was hiding, she flew up trying to scape but was caught by a net, the little pokemon doesnt know teleport and is unable to scape, she is taken torwards a strange building and there they make many analisis on her, "i was stored inside a machine, and it started getting hot, very very hot, i blacked out, and all i remember if being in a coma for ages, i finally woke up, i looked at myself and i saw i was like 3 or 4 times bigger than usual, i had been out for like almost 10 years, i looked at myself, and saw my body had changed, i had a human body, my hands, my legs, the only thing i kept were my claws and long tail, i looked out to see myself stord in a crystal box, out of the crystal box i saw another crystal capsule, and inside there was a strange pokeon, much like a mew, but much more musculous and well built, i was very afraid when this people came to make speriments with me, i started to get frustrated and suddenly i appeared inside water, my home, i lived inside the water, in a deep lake, but then a woman took me out, (poor thing) she said, i looked at her, i was really frightened, she decided to take care of me, when she noticed my tail she almost freaked out, (dont worry, its normal) i said and i explaiened everything, (but people will look for you, you must hide it, here, have this clothes) the woman said and she gave me some clothes, i told her my mom used to call me Misty, and i lived with her until she got sick, and died, i went away and met you Ash" the girl told.  
  
The five of them in the room cleaned their tears away, they thought it was a sad story, suddenly they heard a yell and they looked through the door, they saw a doctor run by folloed by three pokemon, a scyther, an onix and a vulpix, but this last pokemon stopped and entered the room were Brock hugged her. "vulvulvulpixvul, vulpixvulpixvul" vulpix tol, "translate Misty" Tracey said, "she said that the doctor received a phone call from someone, when he took it he said Hello Mother, and scyther and onix thought it was some secret code and attacked him" Misty translated, they all started laughing and they saw the doctor come in with his glasses hanging from one ear, and his hospital uniform upside down and with several cuts, he had also lost one shoe, "you are completely healed, now out of my hospital, OUT" the doctor shouted, and they all went out laughing.  
  
They all walked torwards the pokemon center, they thought it was going to be nice that they all took a little rest. They decided to take a swim in the beach and they did so, Ash held Misty from the hand "come on Misty, you have nothing to hide any longer, come and take a swim with us" Ash said, "well...ok" Misty said, she got undressed revealing her blue bikini and her long tail, and hopped in the water, she swam much faster than all of them put together, and the tag game was easy for her. Suddenly Misty dove under water, Ash stared arround and became worried when he noticed that Misty had been underwater for like 10 minutes "dont worry Ash, its completely normal, she can be underwater for as long as she wants, her other specie lives underwater" Tracey told Ash, "oh ye...AAAAHglabs..gluglu" Ash tried, but something pulled him underwater, when he came out he had a seaweed on his head, and Misty had emerged laughing, "now you are gonna pay for it" Ash said playfully, he jumped on Misty and they started wrestling, but Ash had a great disadvantage, "its nice to see them playing" Brock said, "yep, it is, and im sure they like each other" Tracey answered, "hu? WAAAHAHAHA" Brock screamed in a laughter, but Tracey just smiled, he knew that Brock wasnt as observant as he was, suddenly he felt something lift him up from underneath, it was lapras who sang contendtly.  
  
Then they came out and took a sun bath on the bech when suddenly a growlithe jumped over them, a boy jumped over them following the growlithe, he seemed arround his 13, was wearing a pair of jeans, a blue rotweiler shirt, his eyes were brown and his hair was redish, "growlithe, geez, come here, we need to return home" the boy called, suddenly another boy followed by a persian jumped along, this boy had long black hair, was wearing a red headband, he had the Z on the cheeks like Ash does, the boy was wearing a military T-shirt and light brown pants, and a par of gloves and hiking boots, and he semed on his late 12, "Matt, wait for me" he shouted, "come on Andrews, growlithe has seen something" the boy called Matt said, then another girl hopped by, she seemed on her early 12, she was wearing tight blue pants and a squared shirt, he hair was long and brownish, and she had a nidoran female along with her "guys, wait for me" she shouted, "come on Jess, we need to stop this now" the guy called Andrews shouted. The group stared at them puzzled, specially Tracey, "that...tthat guy looked exactly like me" Tracey pointed out, "you are right Trace, not to mentoin that the other guy looked like Ash a LOT" Misty said, "yep, excepct with redish brown hair" Brock said, but the others didnt understand a thing.  
  
Back at the pokemon center, Misty was working with the pc, trying to get some information on mews, but suddenly the pc monitor started glowing with a bright blueish light, Misty closed her eyes and right in front of her appeared a strange artefact and an egg, she picked up both things and hurried upstairs torwards the room, she stared at the device, and then at the egg wch had little blue spots arround it, like icy peaks or something. She stared at them quiet puzzled wondering what they were, once the guys returned she place the egg in a cupboard with some cushions to keep it warm and she drifted off to sleep. Ash loved to stare at their friend, she looked really beautiful in her pijamas, with her gracefull long tail hanging down the upper bunker, Ash then went to the lower bunker and started playing with her tail, widdleling it back and forth, Misty who was only half asleep noticed someone playing with her delicate long tail, she looked down only to see Ash, now almost asleep, she smiled at him and drifted back to sleep.   
  
The next day she jumped down gracefully from the bunker bed, while Brock who was on the other bunker just ended with his nose on the ground and trying to get all teeth fixed, Ash got surprised by Misty suddenly leaping down and almost squished pikachu when he rushed back. Pikachu under her surprise just shocked him and Misty giggeled, "pikachu, thats not nice" she said covering her mouth, "i know but i got surprised sorry, Ash" pikachu said, "she said sorry" Misty answered, "no problem pikachu" Ash said anoyed and puffing small clouds of smoke out of his mouth. Misty was the first one reaching the bathroom as usual, but this time it took her no time to get out under everyones surprise, Brock ran torwards her and touched her forehead, "Misty are you sick,or anything?" Brock said, "of course not, its just since you already know me, i dont need to hide any longer" Misty said and whipped him off, "whoa be careful, you almost hit me" marril said as he stood up, "sorry marril" Misty apologized. She picked up the digiegg and digidevice and placed it in her back with some clothes, and then she placed the digidevice in her pocket. She went out with the guys for a walk, pikachu leaped on her side and started talking with her, "i saw you tonight" pikachu said, "you did?" Misty answered in her own language, which left the others quiet puzzled, "yes, i saw when you noticed Ash playing with your tail" pikachu said, "oh that, well, i guess he was enjoying" Misty giggeled, "yeah, too much," pikachu laughed,   
  
"i never thought my pokemon and my best friend would ever gossip behind me" Ash groaned, "did you hear that pikachu?" Misty asked she had just heard Ash's comment, "you bet" pikachu said, both pokemon started laughing and this made the three guys sweatdrop. "by the way Misty, why didnt you retreave it?" Pikachu asked, "hu? Retreive what?" Misty asked, "your tail dummi! If you new Ash was waddeling it, why didnt you put it back up?" pikachu asked, this comment made Misty blush, "hum, now i really wonder what they are talking because Misty is blushing a lot" Tracey said, "girlie things" Brock pointed out and the others sweatdropped, "well?" pikachu asked impatiently, "i though it felt realy comfy and good, and i didnt want to actually bother him or something" Misty said, "yeah right, i know you more than that, you are till the bones for Ash" Pikachu laughed, "ME? EWWW, NO WAY" Misty said with a disgusted look in her face, "hum, lemme guess, bugs or ketchup toast" Tracey said, "bugs" Ash pointed.   
  
The two females laughed even harder and now marril who had been reading a book on Tracey's shoulder joined the laughter too, the three of them sweatdropped and then sulked, "i guess it was not bugs" Ash said sulking, "i gues not" Tracey sulked too, "if we could understand them" Brock pointed sulking too. "come on Misty, admit it" Pikachu said, "but first tell me, you like marril, dont you?" Misty whispered in her ear, "me? No" pikachu said blushing, marril tryed getting Misty's words but failed, "yeah right, your cheeks are not THAT red" Misty said laughing, "well, ok, maybe i like him a bit" Pikachu said looking at the floor while blushing, "ha i knew it" Misty said triumphantly, "but i know you like Ash" Pikachu smiled, "er...well, you told me, ok, yeah, i do, but dont tell him" Misty said, "how?" pikachu answred and they all laughed again. "Misty, please, stop talking mewish, im really getting a headache" Tracey complained, "yeah, please Misty, its bad hearing pikas arround, but hearing pikas and mew mews altogether with marrils is really anoying" Brock said, and he got nailed on the ground, Misty's tail was curved upside down with is a sing of anger and she stared at Brock, "Misty please, calm down, we know to you this sounds are just words, we understand, but you could talk with us a bit" Ash said, Misty looked at him and her tail returned to normal positon, which was a good sing, "sorry guys, i think i slipped a bit too much over this pokechat" Misty apologized, "thats ok Mist" Ash said, he then smiled at her and she smiled back, their eyes locked and Tracey noticed that, he waved his hand in front of them, but no response, they were not there, Brock them made the most stupid thing ever, he pulled Misty's tail, of course, they unlocked sights but she crossed his face with her claws.  
  
Misty looked up at the sky, Ash walked over to her in concern, he was overprotective to his friend now that he knew what she was, " Misty, are you ok?" Ash asked, "yeah, Ash, im ok, its getting a bit hot, thats it" Misty explained sweetly, "If you want we could retunr to the pokemon center" Ash said pasing his arm arround her shoulder, " yeah ok" Misty answered, she unconciously passed her tail slightly arround Ash's waist, Ash didnt feel it but pikachu saw this from the top of his cap, she smiled an then looked at Misty, "way to go Misty" Pikachu said, Misty blushed and moved her tail away.   
  
Back at the pokemon center, Misty deposited her egg inside the capboard again, she held up a flyer that was on the table, "to all poekmon trainers, there would be a small torunament today" Misty read, "a tournament? Lemme see" Ash sad as he appeared out of nowhere, "gee, talking about pokemon tournaments with him arround is like says that nurse Joy is here with Brock nearby" Misty said, "nurse Joy? Were?" Brock said hopping ot of the batroom with his face full of shaving cream, "you little pathetic idiot" Misty said throwing a punch at him, "wow, way to go Misty, if Brock hadnt stopped your hand with his face, your fingers would have fallen off" Pikachu joked, "what did she say?" Ash asked, "ill tell you later" Misty laughed. Ash read the flyer and then he hopped onto the floor and took his cap on his head, "a tournament, lets go pikachu" Ash said, "pikapi" Pikachu said making Ash's pose, "fwaith, fod me, unfdil i wazz my ceed" Tracey said with his mouth full of tooth paste, "sure, whatever you said, Misty, are you comming?" Ash asked, "nah, i had enough of batteling for now" Misty said, "ok, well be back soon" Ash said and they all walked out.   
  
Once they had all left Misty took er digiegg out of the cupboard and placed it on her bed, she then took the digidevice and stared at the digiegg for what seemed ages, but suddenly the device started glowing, and something made Misty point it torwards the egg, which started glowing in the blue light too. The egg sarted craking, and out came a fury brown leg, then another, then two more, and then a head broke the whole shell, a little creature much like an eevee but with the tail of a groulithe and the eyes of a charmander came out, it had a jewel on its forehead. Misty looked at it with sparkly eyes, "what are you?" she asked, "hi, my name is furyveemon and im a digimon" the creature said, "oh really?" Misty said, "yeah, you are my new trainer" the digimon said, "er...do you wanna come for a walk?" Misty asked the new friend not knowing exactly what to say, "me, sure" the fury thing said and they both walked out.  
  
As they walked they got to know some cool things about each other, sudenly Misty stopped and so did furyveemon, they had both heard something, with a growl out came a strange pokemon, it was black with horns, and white marking all arround it, "oh my god, its a houndoom, leave it to me" Misty said, "is it a digimon?" Furyveemon asked, "nope, its a pokemon" Misty said, "let me show you" the baby digimon said, "no, he will kill you" Misty said concerned, "itchy fur" the digimon said as hairs flew torwards the houndoom like needles, the dog pokemon started scratching mad, but it stood up straight and flameethrowered the poor low leveled digimon, she was drawn back, but stood up, "no furyveemon, dont" Misty said, "i have to" the digimon said, suddenly Misty's digidevice started glowing, then the digimon twisted into a windwirld under both pokemon's puzzled eyes, "furyveemon babydigievolves into, dragespemon" a voice said, the windwirl stopped and out came a digimon much like an espeon but with the same eyes, just blue. The angry houndoom fired anothre flamethrower, but the dagespemon dogged it, "mega quick attack" the digimon said and he rused torwards the dog i a flash nocking him down, the houndoom was now confused but he shook it off and attacked with crunch, but before it hit the digimon attacked, she opened her mouth "baby beam" she said and then fired a small miniature version os a real hyper beam. The houndoom rolled backwards and the ran away with his tail betwee his legs, "good job" Misty said, "i told you," Dragespemon said, "hey i got a plan, want to come to a pokemon tournament?" Misty asked, "hum? Well, yeah, i dont klnow what that is, but ok" the digimon said joyful.  
  
Once they got to the torunament Misty and the digimon sat between the people to watch, "oh look those are my friends, Tracey and Ash" misty said, "nice, i will know the" Dragespemon said, Misty's eyes were focused on Ash's, the silvery digimon noticed her, "cute one there, right?" dragespemon said, "yeah...what? nononono, im not falling for him" Misty said blushing, "yeah right" Dragespemon said.  
  
The match started with an easy round, scyther vs charizard, charizard's fireblast toook acount on the pokemon easily, and scyther fainted straight away, the next one was venonat who tried sleep powder but the fire pokemon's fireblast was too powerful for him to handle, and he was out cold with one blast, then out came marril, charizard was returned and pikachu hopped onto the arena, "look, there is my other friend, pikachu" Misty said, "oh she looks nice" dragespemon said, one of pikchu's thunder took the pokemon out of combat. "and the winner is Ash, if there is not any more chalenges" the referee said, "i chalenge you" a female voice said, "hu? MISTY" Ash yelled, "yep, now lets start" Misty said, "ok, go pikachu" Ash shouted and pikachu hopped onto the arena, "pikaa" she said, "go dragespemon" Misty yelled and the espeon like pokemon did the same, "lets roll" she said, "ok, on one side, pikachu, on the other espeon, let the battle start" the referee said.  
  
Drgasepemon looked at pikachu with rage, and the same sight came from pikachu's eyes, "pikahchu thunderbolt" yelled Ash, "dragespemon, er...do whatever you want" Misty yelled not really knowing which attacks did her pokemon have, "baby beam" the digimon shouted,a dn out came the same miniature hyper beam which hit pikachu, her thundersbold wasdirecter torwards the referee who managed to dogge it. Pikachu alhthough badly damaged, managed to stand up, "quick attack" shouted Ash, "mega wuick attack" the dragespemon said as she rushed torwards the pikachu, she managed to hit her with great strength, pikachu rolled back and was out cold, "pikachu cant battle, winner is espeon" the referee said, "hum, oh i know, go chikorita" Ash yelled, chikorita jumped on Ash and started rubbing against his head, "chiko, please, you are embarrasing me" Ash said, then chikorita jumped on the arena, "raxor leaf chikorita" yelled Ash, "dragon flame" dragespemon yelled throwing a flame torwards chikorita, the leaves burnt and chikorita was hit with full force by the blast, she was out. Ash started getting frustrated, "ok, go squirtle" Ash yelled, "squirtle" the happy looking turtle said out of his pokeball, "come on, hydro pump" Ash yelled, the pókemon did so and the blast hit with full force on the digimon, she rolled back, but stood up, "oh no, dragespemon" Misty said, "dont worry, DRAGON CLAWS" the digimon yelled, her claws shone light bright, and she slashed the squirtle, he was badly damaged but stood up ready to headbash, "baby beam" dragespemon shouted and shoot the beam torwards the squirtle, it hit him and he was out cold. Ash had three more pokemon to go, while Misty still kept that funny looking espeon, "come on heracross, bash her" Ash shouted, heracross tried getting near the pokemon fut failed his attempt, "dragon flame" dragespemon shoted and threw a flame torwards the heracross, he fell and fainted, "go lapras" Ash shouted, "oh no" Misty thought, "ice beam lapras" Ash said, he had heard the digimon said dragon ytype attacks, and dragons were weak to ice, the lapras shot her beam "mega quick attack" the digimon said rushing torwards the pokemon, the ice beam missed and the digimon managed to hit her enemy, "oh come on lapras, body slam" Ash shouted, "baby beam" the digimon said and once again the beam hit, and the pokemon was suddenly out cold, "no lapras, now you will see, go charizard" Ash shouted.   
  
Charizard hopped on the arena with a growl, "and now charizard is in the arena, will the espeon be able to handle this powerful rival? We thing we are going to see something good" the comentalist said, "charizard, now, flamethrower" Ash shouted, "dogge it" Misty shouted, now the dragespeon obeyed, "skull takedown" dragespemon shouted and nocked charizard down, "slash" Ash said, the big fire pokemon obeyed and the flame pokemon slashed the little dragon digimon.   
  
Then he picked her up and flew up, drew the world under his flight and then hurried torwards land, throwing the little digimon torwards it, with a seismic toss, "dragespemon" Misty shouted, charizard looked proudly at the hole, but his smile turned to a surprised face when he saw the digimon standing, she was all bruised but still standing, "dragespemon digievolves in...articdragomon" a voice was heard from inside a small tornado, once the tornado faded away, a large figure was revealed, it was a long necked white animal, with a persian like body, a long tail, similar to a lugia's and a big crest across its head, "wow" Misty said, "it looks like the espeon had evolved into, something" the comentalist said, "come on charizard, attack" Ash shouted, charizard threw a flamethrower, "ice jaws" the digimon said, she jumped on charizard and frost him with a bite, "hyper beam" she said and hurled a real hyper beam torwards the fire pokemon, now charizard could move, he tried slash on the digimon, "ice DIAMOND" the dragon digimon said, the jewel on her forehead started to glow, and it fired a beam of light torwards the charizard, charizard fell backwards and was out cold in a flash, articdragomon started glowing and became dragespemon again, "good job, im so proud of you" Misty said hugging her digimon, "hey Mist, great battle, we will have a little chat after, ok?" Ash said with a wink, "ok" Misty smiled and winked back, "lets go home" Misty said, but a man walked torwards Misty and gave her a trophey, it was a silvery cup with the shape of mew holding the world with its tail, Misty picked it up and couldnt help a tear scaping from her eye, but after she waved her hand torwards the cheering public, dragespemon just smiled.  
  
Back at the hotel Ash was carefully brushing pikachu's fur, when Misty followed by her digmon came into the room, "hi Ash" she said happily , "hi Misty" he answered joyfully, "here, this is for you, you deserve it, it was not fair, anyway i just wanted to make dragespemon happy" Misty said handing over the trophey, "but misty, you won it, with your new pokemon" Ash refused, "but it wasnt fair cuz, she is no pokemon, she is a digimon" Misty explained, "a digiwhat?" Ash said puzzled, "a digimon, dont ask me, she came out of the pc" Misty explained, "ok, thank you anyway" Ash said picking up the trophey, Misty smiled. Misty sait next to him on the bed, they stared at each other, and the aproached slowly, they oppened their mouths eagerly, closed their eyes and wen they could almost feel their lips touching, "guys, can i ask you were is the suppermarket? I need fox chow for vulpix" Brock said with his eyes (wherever he has them) fixed on a city map, the two of them parted away blushing, "no brock, i havnt got a clue" Misty said, "me neither" Ash answered, "oh well, never mind them, er...did i miss something?" Brock asked watching at the other two blushing extremely and Misty's tail arround Ash's waist.  
  
A bit later the three guys had left to buy some supplies, Misty stayed in the pokemon center with her new friend, "Misty, you showed me part of your world, come, i will show you part of mine" the little creature said, she ran torwards the pc and Misty followed, once there he stared at the screen, "now, use your digidevice" she said, "ok" Misty nodded, she pointed her blue digital device torwards the screen and a light came out of both inhert objebcts, Misty and dragespemon were sucked inside the screen, a chancey who had seen them came torwards the screen and patted it trying to figure out what had just happened.   
  
Misty and dragespemon appeared in a strange forest, the plants werent like any of them se had ever seen, "we are in the digiworld" dragespemon explained, "its beautiful" Misty said. Both creatures walked across it, until they reached a beautiful fountain, Misty jumped in followed by her friend, they both loved swimming, dragespemon stood still, she looked beneath her feet and saw something moving under them, "Misty, out, hurry up" dragespemon shouted, "but what is wrong?" Misty asked, but before dragespemon could answer, a digimon came out of the water, it was a snake like pokemon, both digimon and human were separated, "what is this?" Misty asked frightened, "its a seadramon and he looks angry" dragespemon explained, "what do we do now?" Misty asked, "use your digidevice" dragespemon explained, but she was whipped underwater by the seadramon's tail, "dragespemon" Misty yelled holding her digidevice on her hand, "dragespemon digievolves into, articdragomon" the digimon said, she leaped out of the water, "ice beam" she said, the seadramon was frozen but he broke the ice and tried to bite the dragon digimon. Articdragomon dogged the attack, but once agains was whipped underwater, where the seadramon had a bigger advantage, articdragomon swam rapidly but the elongated seadramon wrapped her, she started glowing as she digievolved backwards, she was a dragespemon again. "no, dragespemon, you big bossy, we didint know it was your house, how are we supposed to know we just saw a lake and wentt swiming, you have no right to attack us" Misty yelled, suddenly something in her pocket started glowing, she picked it up, "its your symbol, the symbol of courage" dragespemon explained from underwater, something egg shapped appeared in front of her, it had the shape of an egg and had two icycles coming out of it, and a pair of iron wings, "its a digiegg, use your digydevice, quick" dragespemon choked, "right, digiegg evolution" Misty yelled as the digiegg was sucked by the digidevice, dragespemon started glowing again, "dragespemon armor digievolves into...armorarticdragomon of the frozen courage" the digimon said, she looked like she used to be but with an armor arround her body, two horns and a pair of wing covered with a bit of metal, she flew high up, "freezing headbash" she yelled, and right after the horns started glowing blue, then she embushed the digmon throwing it backwards, the seadramon sank deep in the water, and the digimon returned to her old shape, "oh dragespemon i was so frightened to loose you" Misty cried, "hey, its ok" the digimon calmed her.  
  
They returned to the pokemon center, and headed torwards their room, as they entered Ash ran torwards them with a concerned look in his face, "where have you two been?" he asked worriedly, "er...somewhere" Misty answered waving her tail nervously and playing with her hands, she looked at dragespemon, "we have been in my world, we will show you, we can go camping there if you want" dragespemon explained with a huge smile, the others nodded, "great, have you got a portable pc?" dragespemon asked, "nope" Brock answered, "er...i do, here, will this work?" Tracey asked taking a small squared pc out of his backpack, "yes, Misty, the digidevice" the digimon pointed, "right, digidestined, here we go" Misty shouted pointing torwards the pc, the guys looked at each other puzzled, but when the screen started glowing and sucked them, they were too puzzled to say anything, finally they appeared in a forest again. They shook the dust out of their clothes while the digimon breathed deeply, Ash looked at the sky and almost fell backwards at the sighting "lo...loo...LOOK! its a spearow, but its HUGE" Ash yelled, "pika...CHUUUUU" pikachu yelled as she thundershocked the "spearow" on the floor, once it landed with a loud crash in front of them, they saw that a purple haired girl was riding him, se puffed smoke out of her mouth and cleaned her glasses, "excuse me, do we know each other?" the girl asked, "my name is Misty, and this is my dumb friend Ash" she said nocking him on the head, "hey" Ash complained, "this is the smartie, Tracey and this is Brock, the most pathetic excuse of a Romeo" Misty explained, "nice to meet you, my name is Yolei, and this is aquilamon" the girl explained, "so thats not a pokemon?" Ash asked, "a what?" Yolei asked, "a pokemon, like this pikachu here, or that marril" Tracey said, "oh, but arent those digimon?" Yolei asked, "nope" Brock answered, "pst, Misty, i think this girl doesnt belong to our world" Tracey said, "i think you are right, er Yolei, were do you live?" Misty asked, "me? In Tokyo" Yolei explained, "oh nice, we come from Kanto, er...i used to live in Celurean, and Ash in Pallet, this guy here in Pewter and Tracey...i really dont know" Misty explained while Yolei's head was full of ? and ¿, "My past is boring, never mind" Tracey sweatdropped.  
  
"Yolei, are you ok?" a blond boy with a ridiculous fisherman hat ridint a horse like digimon said as he landed, another digimon followed, it was like a white lion with wings but with a sort of mask over its face, a brow haired girl wearing pink rode it "yes im ok, this are my friend, Kari and neferetimon, and TK and his pegasusmon" Yolei explained, some more children came afterwards, three guys, one of them very young, he was riding a strange yellow metallic digimon, much like a rhyhorn, another was wearing a school uniform and riding a green bug, and the other was brow haired, wore a motto jacket and rode a dinosaur like digimon wich had an armor arround it, with flames drawn on it, "this are Cody and digmon, Ken and stingthmon, and Davis and flamedramon" Yolei explained, the stunned group stared at all the different digimon, "we came here to spend the night" Misty explained breaking the silence, "great, you can spend it with us" Kari said with a smile.  
  
All the great digimons became their begginer stage, pegasusmon turned into patamon, neferetimon into catmon, flamedramon into v-mon, stingthmon into wormon, digmon into armadillomon, and aquilamon into hawkmon. The children prepared their tents to spend the night and after they gathered arround a campfire, catmon and patamon went to talk with pikachu and marril, "hi, im catmon and this is patamon, wich kind of digimon are you?" catmon asked, "pika?" pikachu answered, "er...yeah great, you dont speak my language, do you?" patamon asked, "marrilma...marrilmarril" Marril answered and pikachu laughed, patamon and gatomon only sweatdropped, dragespemon laughed at them, "patamon, catmon, they are not digimon, they are other creatures called pokemon" dragespemon explained, "yeah right, were do they live?" catmon asked, "dont ask me, i only belong to Misty" dragespemon answered and they all laughed. Tracey was having a hard time squetching all the digimons as they moved arround, some like v-mon coulndt stand in one place, "will you stay still for once?" Tracey yelled and v-mon frost, all the children laughed, "he is a maniac, he squetches everything he sees" Misty explained, "well, we dont have an artist arround but we do have a girl nuts, well, a Kari nuts arround here, right Davis?" Yolei laughed, "er...yeah, look at that star" Davis said blushing, all the children laughed, "look guys, its a moltres" Brock shouted as he saw a firery bird aproach, "hey guys" a girl ridding the bird yelled, "we are here" the bird said, "that? Oh its a birdramon, and thats Sora" TK explained, "Sora, whats wrong?" Ken asked, "its wargreymon, he has one of those spirals" Sora explained, "hurry up, we have to save him" birdramon explained, "come on, lets go" the children said, they all made their digimon digievolve, "Misty" dragespemon said, "right, digiegg evolution" Misty yelled, "dragespemon armordigievolves in...armorarticdragomon" the digimon said, Misty rode on the digimon, "Tracey, ride" Misty said helping Tracey up, "right" Tracey said, "hey what about us?" Ash yelled, "you have charizard, Brock us onix" Misty yelled and the dragon took off.  
  
Once they got there they saw a great strange armored digimon fighting another dog like digimon, once the other digimon got there, the children got off and the digimon went to attack, charizard wanted to fight, he shook Ash off his back and flew torwards the digimon, but one blast from it took the dragom pokemon out of combat, "charizard is one of the toughest pokemon, and he seems puny compared to all this great warriors" Tracey said squetching the battle, it was going to be a tough battle, neferetimon and pegasusmon, the holy pokemon made a light cord and tied the wargreymon, but he shook the chord off nocking the two digimon on the floor, pikachu wanted to help, she thunderwaved the digimon which was enough to paralize him, letting the others attack, and they did so, aquilamon headbased the digimon, flamedramon burnt him, digmon drilled him, the holw digimon attaked with their holy attacks and the dragon digimon used her hyper beam attack, "where is the spiral?" pegasusmon yelled, "i cant find it" garudqamon, the dog digimon shouted, "wait, i see something, armorarticdragomon, come here" Misty yelled, the pokemon flew torwards her trainer, Misty rode on her but before they could take off, Ash held her, "Misty wait, you cant go" Ash shouted, "i have to, dont worry, ill be fine" Misty explained, with that the dragon took off andhurried torwards the paralized digimon, once there Misty started glowing pinkish white, she fired a beam torwards the digimon's hand, and the dark spiral was broken, the digimon woke up as if nothing had happened.  
  
A blond guy followed by a brow haired guy which looked a bit like Ash aproached them, "thank you new digidestined" the guy said, "this is Tai, and this other is Matt" Sora explained pointing at the brown haired and blond guy. Once everything had been solved, new pokemon pidgomon, gabumon and agumon joined with their tamers, they enjoyed some fun arround the fire and taking dinner al together. Ash explained all about pokemon and battles, Misty enjoyed all his little battle tales, and she enjoyed hearing about the other world too, "well, and we fought the fearow, and won the battle with razor wind" Ash explained, "and you let pidgeot leave, you always let your evolved pokemon leave" Misty said nocking him down with a soft whipping, "well...hehe, i didnt let charizard leave still" Ash giggled blushing, "well, i want to see how long he lasts arround us" Misty smiled, the she helped Ash stand up as he got hypnotized by her deep blue eyes, Yoleis symbol started glowing. Hawkmon flew torwards his tamer, "its your symbo Yolei" hawkmon said, "i know but why is it glowing?" Yolei said holding the glowing symbol, now everyones eyes were focused on her, "i think i know, look at those too" Kari said watching at Ash and Misty with their hands locked still and Misty's tail going arround Ash, resting on his leg, "oh, so you two are actually..." Yolei tried to say, but she was nailed on the floor by the angry trainer's mallets. "lemme guess, her symbol is the symbol of love" dragespemon told hawkmon, "yep" hawkmon answered, "of course, those too love each other, if they would just admit it" dragespemon sighted, and pikachu sighted along with her.   
  
They went to sleep thinking about their adventures today, Misty was really enjoying her new friend, and she also enjoyed having new friends, and most of all human girls arround, its nmot that she minded telling her secrets to pikachu and dragespemon, but she needed a human girl to talk with, but she knew very well that they will have to return, and thats what happened. Misty woke up very early, she stared at the sun rise, the she looked down at Ash in his sleeping bag, she stood up and stretched scratching the sac a bit, dragespemon woke after her, Misty walked torwards Brock, she held a megaphone next to his ear, "wake up lazy work, time for breakfast" she yelled at the top of her lungs, Brock leaped ou t of his bed and in a flash he was cooking lunch for 13 people, and arround 15 creatures including digimon and pokemon, meanwhile Misty, dragespemon and pikachu were heading torwards a nearby stream to take a morning bath and drink some water. When they returned everyone was already awake and taking breakfast, Misty jogged torwards the camp and ate her breakfast quickly. "you really have to go?" Yolei asked, "yes, im sorry, but we will meet soon" Misty answered, "an when we return i chalenge you to a pokemon battle" Ash answered, Yolei sweatdropped, but Misty nocked him down with a punch, "you pighead, will you kinda stop thinking about pokemon for once?" Misty yelled, "oh well Misty, it was nice meeting you, and being thundershoked by you pikachu" Yolei said scratching pikachu under her chin, "oh well, we will meet again, you will see, now bye" Misty said, "i wll return for sure, i got millions of squetches to make" Tracey said, "you are hopeless" Misty sighted, they all waved good bye and with that they returned to the pokemon center.   
  
  
  
  
Once they materialized in the pokemon center, the stunned chancey returned to check on the computer but found nothing weird, the group returned to their room, changed into their pijamas and went back to sleep, Tracey crawled to the upper bunker, while Misty just climbed up with grace, Ash and Brock covered themselves with the blankets in the lower bunkers, dragespemon jumped up and curled next to Misty, pikachu did the same but with Ash and marril tried to climp up hopelessly, so he finally gave up and decided to sleep on the carpet. Misty smiled at dragespemon, she had fallen asleep quickly, "woah, that was a great adventure, too bad charizard didnt have any chance against that big guy" Ash yawned pulling Misty's tail softly, "yep, but i quiet enjoyed, at least we know we are not the only world arround" Misty said looking down at Ash, "and i have filled a whole new notebook with digimon pictures, i only had a picture of you and of dragespemon and articdragomon" Tracey said sleepily, "nurse Joy, officer Jenny, Sora" Brock said in his dreams, "well, it looks like a slight change, doesnt it? Misty laughed, "yep, you bet" Ash answered laughing too, "YAWN, looks like he cant forget any girl, but he can add new ones" Tracey laughed sleepily, "pipikachupika" Pikachu giggled, "what did she say?" Ash answered, "she said that Brock falls in love with everygirl excepct the ones that are taken" Misty laughed understanding perfectly well what pikachu meant, "i dont get it" Ash said, "what she means is...WAAAAH" Tracey said but was thundershocked by pikachu, "nothing, she meant NOTHING" Misty yelled, and Ash stared at both of them quiet puzzled. "good night Ash, good night Tracey" Misty said facing the window, "good night Msity" Tracey answered and went to sleep, "good night Misty, sweet dreams" Ash said softly and eventually dozed off. Pikachu smiled at her friend, "that was close, right pikachu?" Misty said in her own language, "you bet" pikachu answered, "thanks for thundershocking him, my power would have killed him, i cant attack him, well maybe scratch him, or whip him, but not use any of my psychic powers on him" Misty explained, "yep, i dont use all my power on them, just a bit" pikachu said, "good night" Misty said, "good night" pikachu answered and they both dozed off.  
  
The next morning after breakfast they were walking through town, suddenly when they were going to turn a corner the by with the growlithe came running and he crashed against Misty, she helped him up, "hey little one, where are you going so fast?" Misty asked, "i have to hurry up, i need to get to that gym before this goes too far" the child answered, "hey, not so fast, you have a growlithe, maybe you dont mind a battle" Ash said and Misty whipped him, "whoa Misty, be careful with that tail" Ash yelled, "shut up Ash, lemme talk" Misty yelled, "Ash? Misty? Hum, funny" the boy mumbled, "growlithe, growlithe" the growlithe barked joyfully at pikachu, "well, whats your name?" Misty asked, "Me? My name is Mathew, Mathew Ketchum" the youngster said, "Ketchuuuuum?" Ash Brock and Tracey said startled, "yes" Matt answered, "but i never heard of any relatives, any cousins or anything" Ash said, "oh maybe its because..." Matt tried saying but was dragged away by the boy that looked like Tracey, "Matt gee, lets go, you know we have to get her back to normal before we can return" the Tracey alike said and they both went away. Ash was stilll stunned, "get to a gym...i know, dragespemon i have a little battle i would like to win, you dont mind fighting, right?" Misty asked, "Misty, of course not" dragespemon answered, "lets go then" Misty said and both friends rushed torwards the gym, "Misty, hold on" Tracey yelled, "come on Ash" Brock said pulling him along since he was still too stunned to think.  
  
Misty entered the gym carefully followed by the digimon, but once she crossed the door she was tied by some chains, dragespemon tried to free her, "dragon jaws" she yelled biting the chains, but it was hopeless, Misty was dragged to the arena and the digimonm followed, once there Misty saw the girl again, she was now at full light and she could see that her hair was black and tied in a side ponytail, she was wearing a black shirt, with black pants, and black boots, all herself covered by a black cape. "we meet again Misty, the pokemon" Steff said, "i came here to defeat you" Misty yelled, "hahaha, you defeat me?" Steff shouted, "i know i can, and i will" Misty yelled, "i was actually getting bored, maybe we can do with some batteling along, i will be good and will only use two pokemon, you can use all, including yourself, so i can see you struggle of pain again" Steff laughed evily, she clicked her fingers and her chains were misteriously loosen, Misty hopped onto the module and she gave a sing to dragespemon, she nodded, "dragespemon digievolves into...articdragomon" thed igimon yelled as she digievolved, "i dont know what that is, but it cant beat dragonite, come on, go" the leader yelled, the dragon pokemon jumped proudly on the arena, "hyper beam" artidragomon yelled, a very big soruce of light was fired torwards the dragon, then Misty noticed that dragonite had a black ring on his left arm, dragonite was fired torwards some stones, Misty then remembered some of Tracey's advices when Ash was batteling, "articdragomon, try some ice attack" Misty yelled, "right, snow storm" the dragon yelled, a wind with bits of ice was fired through her mouth and it hit the pokemon freezing him totally, "horn bash" the digimon yellled and she bashed the dragonite breaking the ice, dragonite shook off, he made hyper beam and the shot hit the dragon digimon, but this had weakened the dragon enough to faint, "no, you good for nothing" Steff yelled, articdragomon stood up and waited for her next chalenge, "you could win that looser, but my next pokemon is far more than a chalenge, go LUGIA" Steff yelled, the beam of light came out of a black pokeball and the huge flying pokemon floated over the arena, "eeveeeev" the little eevee yelled.  
  
Steff looked down at the fury little thing, Misty listened carefully, "your pokemon is telling you that what you are doing is wrong, he says that lugia is a wild pokemon, and she is not supposed to be in a pokeball and controled by darkness, he is sayng that you should fight it because you are kind and nice, and she wants you to return back with your family" Misty explained, "what? I dont have a family and lugia is my pokemon, i captured her" Steff yelled, "steff, dont be stubborn, you know very well that you didnt capture her, it was your mom" eevee yelled, "what?, you stole your mothers pokemon?" Misty yelled, "she did and she also stole dragonite2 eevee said, "no, eevee, you little worthless thing, how dare you appear here? I dont deserv a pokeon like you, i need a pokemon like lugia, you cant not even beat a fly" Steff shouted kicking him away, "you are right, you dont deserv a pokemon like eevee" Misty said proudly, "ha, so you agree" Steff laughed, "you dont deserv a pokemon like eevee, which after all the times you have hit him and hurted him he is still next you you, it shows how loyal your pokemon is" Misty shouted and Steff backed one step, eevee stood up and returned inside. "lets finish this, lugia attack" Steff shouted, lugia nodded and flew torwards the dragon digimon, she started flying arround articdragomon, sho tried hopelessly to hit lugia, finally the lugia bashed him and nocked him down, "now, finish her off" Steff laughed, lugia charged her mouth and fired her powerful hyper blast at the digimon who was still recovering herself, the blast hit, there was a big explosion and once the smoke cleared, it revealed a digimon lying on the floor,  
"well, i won, now you will stay with me" Steff shouted, she was about to chaing Misty when suddenly, "articdragomon mega digievolves into...icelugiamon" the digimon yelled, she looked now like lugia, but without those black things over her eyes, her tail was ended in an icycle, and her wings had retractile claws along, "lets rock, razor feathers" the digimon shouted as she fired a whole bunch of white feathers from her wings, it hit the lugia, and tore her flesh, but the lugia was not done, she tried hyper blast once again but now icelugiamon was way too quick for the pokemon and she flew out of the danger, "Misty, do i destroy her?" icelugiamon asked, "no, make her faint but dont destroy her" Misty yelled, "right, ice diamon" icelugiamon yelled, the diamon on her forehead started glowing and it fired a huge beam of blueish light, lugia fell on the ground with great force, and the digimon retunred to her basic stage, "wind dragon attack" dragespemon yelled, and she spit a small puff of wind wich blew the dust away, lugia was on the floor, she had fainted. "no lugia, i cant believe it, you won" Steff yelled, 2 your pokemon was strong, but mine had somethig yours hasnt, its called love" Misty said, she walked out proudly as the lugia was returned, but before she could exit something small and fury stood in front of her.  
  
Misty saw it was the small eevee, "Misty, you have to help my friend, its you or nobody" the eevee said, "what? What do you mean?" Misty asked, "i am Stefanie's starter pokemon, eevee, she is a nice and kind person, but there is a dark force controling her" eevee explained, "a dark force?" Misty said, "maybe digimon emperor" dragespemon said, "no, there is a pokemon which is nice, no pokemon are cruel, but he is being controled too, his name is mewtwo" eevee said, at this Misty shivered, "mewtwo is the clone of the legendary pokemon mew, you must help him, he is a nice pokemon, but there is an evil man who is controling him, please, only once the dark bond has been destroyed, Steff will be able to be her normal self again, please" eevee begged, "we will eevee" Misty said, "thank you, remember, dont destroy him" eevee said, and he disappeared in the darkness of the place.  
  
Both girl and pokemon came out, Ash jumped on Misty and hugged her, "Misty, i was so worried about you, what happened?" Ash asked, he pulled away blushing when he noticed what he was doing, "hey i defeated her, with a little help" Misty winked at dragespemon who winked back, "thats great" Tracey added, "hey guys look, a vulpix" Brock said, they saw a small vulpix with a blue necklace and a pokeball walking torwards her, "are you the so called Misty?" the pokemon asked, "thats me" Misty answered, "then follow me, i have a little job for you, we must hurry" vulpix said, she started running and Misty followed at full speed, dragespemon followed too, but they stopped when they saw they had to cross and island, "Misty, you must find a way to cross this island" vulpix said, "i know, dragespemon, do you think you can digievolve to the mega stage?" Misty asked, "i think so, dragespemon digievolves into...articdragomon, articdraomon megadigievolves into...icelugiamon" the digimon said, "everyone, hop aboard" icelugiamon said bending down, "vulpix, come" Misty said, and she held the foxy pokemon, the dragon pokemon took off and they flew torwards the island, when the group reached the hill where they had taken of, they only saw the great creature about to land, "now how do we get there?" Ash said sadly, "Ash, lapras, use lapras" Tracey said, "right, lapras, come on" Ash yelled, the pokmeon singed happily once se had been freed, the three boys hopped on her shell and lapras swam as fast as her fins could carry her.   
  
The digimon landed and both girl and pokemon jumped out of her back, "Misty, there is an armored pokemon which is controling Steff, you must destroy his armor so Steff will not be controled any longer, but you have to do it yourself, i wish you luck" vulpix said, with that she ran into the jungle and disappeared, "well, we have to find him" Misty said, "we wont have to look for him, he is there, in front of me, lets go" icelugiamon said, she took off and got ready to attack the great armored cat, Misty climbed a tree to take a better look, she saw that on the mountain behind there was an oppening and in the oppening a dark man stroking a persian, "aero hyper blast" icelugiamon shouted, but the pokemon's shield and armor protected him, his eyes started glowing blue and the digimon was fired against the floor, but she didnt give up, she flew up again, "razor feather" she yelled, the feathers flew torwards teh digimon but bounced on the armor, at this the digimon created a ball of energy with his hands and he fired it at the digimon, it hit her and she fell on the floor, "no, icelugiamon, please, stand up" Misty yelled, both, he symbol and digidevice started glowing, and the digimon started glowing bright blue too, "icelugiamon hyperdigievolves into...medievaldramon from the force of light"the great dragon walked in four legs, they had big claws and her whole body was armored, her neck was long and her head was like a lugia's head, he tail was long and ended in a sharp icycle, he also had feathery wings.   
  
The great creature flew up and attacked the mewtwo, but once again its tackle was stopped by the pokemon's great armor, mewtwo attacked with an energy ball again, but medievaldramon dogged it, she stood on the air with its hind legs down as if standing on some invisible plataform, she directed her forepaws torwards mewtwo and some very bright ligh formed between them, "moonlight beam" she growled, and the beam flew right torwards mewtwo, but it bounced back and medievaldramon fell down, she hit the tree were Misty was standing with her tail and tored it in half, Misty jumped down and fell on her legs, she ran torwards the dragon who was standing up, "why dont you use maximum power?" Misty asked, "i could use it, but that would mean destroying myself, and im not in the digimon world, so i will not be rebornt again" medievaldramon explained, "dont use it then, i dont want to loose you" Misty said hugginh her, medievaldramon flew up, she oppened her mouth and charged it, "megahyper beam" she yelled, the beam flew torwards the pokemon hiting him, but his armor still resisted the bash, "it cant be, icy slash" the dragon digimon shouted, her claws became icycles and she slashed the pokemon, but almost tored her own claws appart, "that armor is too strong" Misty yelled, "i know, tail whip" the dragon shouted, and whipped the pokemon with her armored tail, mewtwo felll down, but suddenly flew up and nocked the dragon down, she managed to remain on the air, "let me try again, dragon flying power, razor flight" medievaldramon yelled, he started glwoing and right after flew torwards the pokemon with great speed, the bash hit him and he was fired against some rocks, but he came out of the dust completely untouched, "im getting tired of this foolish game, finish him off" the man said, the mewtwo glowed blue and he fired a blue ebam torwards the digimon, medievaldramon fell down next to Misty.  
  
Right on tha moment the three guys, marril and pikachu hjad arrived to the island, they saw the battle and the digimon falling down,pikachu hurried torwards where the battle was taking place, Ash followed. Medievaldramon had fallen with agreat rumble, Misty ran torwards her, she strugeled weakly to get up, "Misty, its over, i must use max power ice diamond" medievaldramon said, "no, you cant do it, you will die" Misty said between tears, "its a risk i must take" the dragon said.   
She stood up and flew up, "power concentration" she said, she started concentrating energy from all her digievolutions, including her armor digievlution, the diamon started glowing as bright as it never did, "ice diamon" she yelled, there was a huge blast, a blinding light came out of the diamon on her forehead, Misty covered her eys, pikachu had to stop and everyone else arround had to stop, a great bolt of light struck the city, and everyone had to lock themselves in their house, many people prayed thinking it was the end of the world, the light covered both, mewtwo and medievaldramon, then finally the light started dying, Misty opened her eyes slowly and saw mewtwo on some rocks, without his armor, he was that same creature she saw when she woke up. She looked down, and right a few metres in front of her layed furyveemon, she was not moving, but still breathed, Misty held her on her arms, the fury digimon opened her eyes and stared at her with a smile, pikachu got there and saw them but decided not to intervene, "Misty, thank you for being such a nice tamer to me" furyveemon said, "its ok" Misty said dripping several tears, "Misty, this is a good bye" firyveemon said, "no, dont say that, you are going to be ok, we will take you to a pokemon center and you will be fine" Misty cryed, "no Misty, dont lie yourself, still remember our first battles? They were awesome, i enjoyed much with you" furyveemon said weakly, "we will enjoy more" Misty cryed, he face was stained with tears, "no Misty, but you can enjoy with Ash, you...both..love...each...other, tell...h...him" furyveemon whispered, "yeah, i remember when you noticed that, it was kinda ovious" Misty said managing a smile, "yeah, too ovious" furyveemon laughed weakly, she looked at the sky, "Misty, lets leave this in a see you later, we will meet again" furyveemon said, "no, you will be fine, you will be fine, furyveemon" Misty cryed, tears dripping down her cheeks like rivers, furyveemon's head fell down, she was smiling and a tear dropped down her cheeck, and right onto the floor, Misty hugged her, suddenly the digimon's body became small sparks of light that spreaded all arround like little bits of ice washed by the sun light, Misty stood there, suddenly she felt some hand touching her shoulder, she expected Ash, or Tracey, but when she touched it she figured out that it was no human hand, she looked up and saw mewtwo standing there, "i am really sorry i have caused this, i had no control over me, but now i do, i know what has been going on and only Steff must figure out herself which great gift her existence and her pokemon eevee is" mewtwo said wipping out Misty's tears, "as to your friend dragespemon, you must never forget her because she will always live there" mewtwo pointed at Misty's head, and her symbol started glowing, "this symbol will show you the way, good luck" mewtwo said, Misty hugged the pokemon and suddenly there was a blueish light beneath her, she appeared in the beach, and next to her were Tracey, Brock Ash, pikachu and marril, they were unconcious, Misty woke them up softly.  
  
Ash oppened his eyes and saw Misty, "Misty? Are you ok?" Ash asked, he remembered everything, "i am" Misty answered softly, "where is dragespemon?" Tracey asked, he was now awaken, "she will never return" Misty said sadly, but holding her tears back, "good job, you destroyed the drak bond, but drakness is still strong in Steff, we must all go and free her" vulpix said, "yes, come on guys, lets go" Misty yelled, they all followed her till they got to the gym, they entered carefully and they met face to face with the dark trainer, "you fools, you think you can destry me? I will destroy you before" Steff yelled, suddenly a whole bunch of pokemon were in front of her, there was a chikorita, a raichu, a scyther, a dewgon, a dragonite, a pidgeot, a rapidash and of course, the lugia,   
  
"prove yourself, go all" Ash shouted and all his pokemon stood ready for battle, "you are a gonner" Tracey yelled and is only pokemon were at the battlefiel to, "now all" Brock yelled, and his rocky pokemon plus vulpix and zubat were ready to battle, "this team needs water, go everyone" misty yelled, all her pokemon were there ready to battle too. The battle started and one by one everyones pokemon started falling, Tracey lost all his pokemonn easily with rapidash, but before scyther had managed to defeat Steff's scyther, rapidash was a gonner too with Misty's pokemon, but lugia and dragonite concentrated their power and bashed all the pokemon from the battlefield with hyper beam, once the smoke cleared they all saw that every pokemon had fainthed, "oh no" Ash shouted, "Misty, you are the last" Steff shouted, "NO Steff, i am the last" a vioce said from behind, everyone looked only to find a woman arround 28 years, wearing a cap like Ash's, a shirt and pirate pants, with sandals, next to her, the vulpix, and on her head a pikachu, amazingly she had those Z on her cheeks too "this is my trainer Misty" vulpix explained, "i am Nicole, Nicole Squetchit, and im the dragon gym leader, you will know it in the future" the woman answered, Tracey stared at her as stunned as could be "not you, you are a ghost, come on lugia, dragonite, hyper blast her" Steff yelled, the two pokemon looked at the leader, and both vulpix and pikachu came in front to protect their trainer, "no guys, move apart" Nicole said, she came in front of them, facing the great dragons, "Nicole you are nuts, they are going to kill you" Misty yelled, "they wont because, they are mine" Nicole said with a wink, Misty then remembered what eevee had told her, the two dragons charged their mouths and got ready to blast their trainer into nothingness, but Nicole didnt move, she just smiled, "guys, lugia, dragonite, you wont do it, you cant because IM YOUR LEADER" Nicole yelled, the dragons stared at her, Nicole took a pokeball and threw it, "come on bulbasaur, razor leaf that dark ring" Nicole yelled, "bulba" bulbasaur nodded, he razor leafed the dark ring in dragonite's paw and his red eyes turned back to his typical blueish greenish ones, Nicole extended her hand and a pokeball flew from Steff's belt to her hand, "good job bulbi, return, dragonite, return" Nicole yelled getting the pokemon back into his pokeball.  
  
Nicole looked at the pokeball and smiled, she then looked at lugia, lugia looked at her, "lugia, you dragon pokemon, i controled you, i was the first person in controling you, in controling one of your specie, you must obey me now" Nicole yelled, "fool, suicune kill that woman" Steff shouted, "shouuu" suicune barked, she ithrew ice beam torwards the leader, but amazingly lugia stood in front of her and protected her trainer with her shield, "good job lugia, now show that pathetic excuse of a dog what's your hyper blast made off" Nicole yelled, lugia nodded and threw a powerful hyperblast at the suicune, she fainted but the blast had managed to break the dark ring in her paw, "no suicune, you dimwit" Steff shouted, "Steff, you are not the only one able to insult the weaker creature" Nicole shouted, "lugia, you looser, you belong to me, come back to my side, you pathetic worthless dragon specie" Steff shouted, this made lugia very angry who was still under the control of the dark pokeball, she charged her mouth "no lugia, dont she is my daughter" Nicole yelled, and everyone was stunned, lugia didnt listen to her trainer, she fired the hyperblast, "EEEEVV" eevee yelled, he jumped in front of Steff beforte the blast hit, ahd he received the attack with full strength, both pokemon and human were carried back, Steff only had a back ache from the hit, but the pokemon was dying on her arms, she picked him up, "eevee" she said, lugia was getting ready to do another hyperblast but a pinkish blast hit her before she could attack again, she was thrown back and fainted when she hit her head with a rock, Nicole looked at lugia and then she saw Misty standing up in a very offensive pose, "thank you" Nicole said, "you are welcome" Misty smiled, she then fell down but Ash held her "well, i guess i have to practice my attacks because everytime i use them i loose too much energy" Misty laughed, "yes" Ash laughed, "itsnot time for laughing, look" Pikachu pointed and everyone looked.  
  
Steff was holding eevee on her arms, the same Misty held furyveemon when she died, amazingly she was crying, "eevee, i didnt know you cared so much for me, you saved my life" Steff said, "i know, i just know you are kind and nice, you are not evil, its other people controling you, and i had to save you because you are my friend" eevee said, but somewhat everyone could understand him, "eevee, im so sorry i have treated you like this" steff said hugging him, "its ok, i didnt mind, i just wanted to be with you" eevee said, now everyone had walked next to them, including Ash, Misty and Nicole, "but now, its time to say good bye, please, take care of yourself" eevee said, his body fell lifeless on Steffs arms, "no eevee, no, NOOOOOO" Steff cryed, tears running down her cheeck, her dark clothes disappeared and she stood there wearing a blue top, white shorts and blue sneakers, and a pokeball arround her neck appeared, and many pokeballs arround her waist, the dark pokeball were lugia was kept floated up and burst into nothingness, Misty stared at the dead eevee, "let me at him" Misty said and Steff sobbed, but nodded, she let the eevee on the flor, and Misty put her hands over the eevee without touching him, "Misty, what are you going to do? You are still to weak" Ash said, "Ash, i lost dragespemon, and i did nothing for her, how would you feel loosing pikachu? This eevee is for Steff like pikachu is for you" Misty yelled, she then returned to her job, she was right, she started glowing and so did the eevee, suddenly the eevee oppened his eyes, Misty sat back holding her head, and Ash sat next to her. Eevee looked puzzled, but when he saw Steff back to her casual clothes he jumped on her with joy, "Steff" He shouted in his typical "eeveev", "eevee, you are back" steff said hugging him, suddenly the lugia stood up, she looked down at Nicole, her eyes were back to normal, she had different eyes from that other lugia, Nicole hugged her, "nice to see you again, old friend" Nicole said, "you bet" another voice said, everyone saw a mew standing there, "hi Mew, everything is back to normal now" Nicole said, "good, were are the others?" Mew asked, "we are here" Matt said, "mom, sister, great to have you back" Andrews, the Tracey alike said, "well, ready to leave?" Mew said, "yes, we will meet soon old friends" Nicole said, "wait" Matt said, Misty looked up and saw te boy smiling at her,m Ash got very yeallows at him, "oh da...i mean Ash, you have nothing to worry and by no means be yeallows at me" Matt said, "i hope so" Ash said under his breath, "what is going on?" Misty asked in her own language, "nothing strange, i wish i could tell you but you will guess in the future" Matt said in mew language too, Misty stared at him, suddenly Matt lifted up pikachu with his mind, Misty held her, "wait, you talk mew language, are you a mew too?" Misty asked, "lets say my mom was sort of one" Matt winked and growlithe smiled proudly, "didnt we have enough with one?" Ash complained, "shut up Ash" Tracey said protectively, "well mo er....Misty, see you in the future, lets say in 7 years from now" Matt meowed, "sure" Misty mewoued joyfully, Ash walked next to her and placed a hand on her shoulder Misty touched it, "ok now we must go, bye Misty, bye Ash by everyone" mew said.  
  
There was a glow and everyone closed their eyes, they appeared at the pokemon center, they all rushed to the balcony and looked arround, where the dark gym was, there was now another gym, and where the island was supposed to be there was nothing, "was it a dream Misty?" Ash asked, "i dont think so Ash, i dont think so" Misty answered, suddenly they heard a moan, "wah?...were?...WAAAAHH; MISTY; YOU HAVE A TAIL?!" Brock yelled, the rest of them laughed, "it seems that to some people life is a dream" Misty answered, she got dressed and went out for a walk, she couldnt forget her old friend dragespemon.  
  
Misty sat on a grassy field, she started thinking about all the time she and her digimon had spent together, when she noticed that she had a crush on Ash, this though made Misty smile, she then heard footsteps behind her, she could recognice them, it was Ash, so she didnt attack, "Mist, are you ok?" Ash asked, "yeah, its ok, im fine" Misty answered, "well, dont worry Misty, you will be fine, i know you have lost a great friend but you still have me" Ash said, "true, i haave you, but you also have me, and Tracey and Brock, how would you feel if you lost pikachu now?" Misty said angrily, the whipped her tail in anger so Ash had to stand in front of her, "Misty, i wouldnt like to loose pikachu, but i would less want to loose you" Ash said with a warm smile, this made Misty thoughtfull, Ash looked at the sea, " the guys are there, wanna go for a swim Misty?...Misty?" Ash said, but he sweatdropped when he sw Misty waving her tail and read to attack, "wait Misty we can talk this over cant we? Come on Misty, i knwo you dont want to do it, Misty, Misty, WAHHAAA!" Ash yelled, Misty leaped on him playfully and tehy both rolled downhill laughing, finally they got to the end, Misty was lying face up on the floor and Ash sat on her triumphfantly, they both laughed " Ash you know that if i wanted to i could beat you up just now" Misty said proudly, "hay, but you cant now" Ash said, he leaned over her, and held her hands tighly against the floor, they were both very close to each other, and still laughing, suddely, the laughter stopped, Ash leaned closer torwards Misty, he wanted to stop but he couldnt, finally his lips touched hers, and Misty although stunned, joined the kiss, now Ash's hands had let her loose, and she had wrapped her tail arround Ash and was massgaing his back with her hands, they enjoyed their first kiss. They parted away blushing, Ash looked away as he stood up, but misty held his hand, "Ash looked at her and she was blushing heavily but smiling, "Ash, what did this mean to you?" she asked, "well Misty, to be honest, more than you think" Ash answered trembling, but Misty gave him a quick peck on the lips, "Ash, tell me" Misty begged, "what?" Ash asked and Misty whipped him, "those three words you dummie" Misty said jokefully, "well Misty, i love you" Ash finally spitted, "Me too Ash, me too" Misty said softly, they joined another kiss and pikachu who was playing tag with marril and other pokemon saw them, she smiled but returned to the game, meanwhile both, boy and pokemon girl walked hand with wand torwards the beach, "how will we tell them?" Ash asked, "they will notice Ash, we have no need to tell them" Misty answered, and with that both laughed heading torwards the beach for a nice swim after they had saved their future selves without knowing.   
  
Once they were near the beach the couple saw Brcok amazingly playing with vulpix, instead of flirting with the ocasional women that roamed arround the beeach, Tracey was making a squetch on his "unique moments" squetchbook, both children appeared, Misty started running torwards the sea, as she ran she was taking off her clothes, she leaped over Tracey and let her top and trousers fall on his head, Ash followed, he saw Misty leap into the sea, and then he saw a glow coming from Misty's backpack, all her pokemon materialized in the water after a red beam of light, Misty swam happily with them, including sqirtle and lapras, Ash joined her and they both started playing in the water. Tracey observed them interested, they were playing the typical im gonna drown you game, but somewhat he thought there was a differnet purpose on it, specially when he saw the both of them with their arms over each others arms and aproaching slowly, smiling along with it, "i think this is gonna be good" Tracey though, suddenly when they were really close to each other, lapras emerged from underwater and both children laughed as they held on the joyfull's pokemon shell. There was a growl heard and a loud "pikaaaaa" and suddenly pikachu fell right on marril, "hey pikachu, are you all right?" marril asked holding pikachu, "i am, thank you, its just onix doesnt know when we mean tackle as in a game, and tackle as in battle" pikachu said softly, then when she noticed te little pokemon's arms arround her she blushed, "aww, its sweet, look at them,maybe pikachu will declare it" Misty said smiling, " like us?" Ash said giving her a quick peck, but Tracey was now looking at the pokemon.  
  
The couple stopped the game and went outside, also pikachu and marril did, they were lying down next to each other on some towels, suddenly Brock leaped over them chasing vulpix, both of them laughing ludly, "hey look, its nurse Joy, she seems on her day off, but why is Brock chasing vulpix instead of flirting with her?" Ash said stunned, "i guess he has found that his friendship with vulpix is more important than flirting hopelessly" Tracey added, "maybe" Misty said and leaned over Ash resting her head on his naked chest, Ash smiled at her and started scratching her head softly, getting his fingers through her silky wet hair, Misty meowed softly and then purred, she couldnt hold it, when she felt comfy she automatically did this, Ash looked and smiled, "i guess she likes this" he though, when the young ovserver heard the meows and purrs he lifted his eyes from the squetchbook and looked at the children, he saw them in this really sweet position and smiled, he was going to tell his friend marril but he noticed him doing the same with pikachu while she made soft pikas arround, he returned in squetching Brock and vulpix, who was now chasing Brock.   
  
Brock stopped next to the children panting, "wow vulpix, that was some excercise, dont you think?" Brock said dropping himself on the towel next toAsh and Misty, "vulpix" vulpix said leaping on his chest, "you little thing, you never seem to get tired" Brock added scratching her ears. Misty was feeling so comfy she couldnt help but scratch the towel, Ash was now also running his hand down her face softly so Misty was feeling even more comfy, Brock who was still tired looked over at Tracey, he passed his hand over the children while he asked for a sandwich, Tracey gave him the sandwich quiet stunned, Brock took it and unwrraped it, he was going to take a bite when he lifted his eyebrow, he twisted his head slowly torwards Ash and Misty and leaped sky high when he noticed that what he had seen was not a dream, "wow guys, can you tell me what are you up to?" Brock yelled, the children looked up, and Ash stopped patting Misty, which anoyed her really much, she lifted her head up and stared at Brock angrily, which made Brock chiken up, "well, thank you, now that i was feeling comfortable you come and screwe it up, dork" Misty yelled, "misty, sweetie, its ok, come on,lets go for a walk" Ash said softly, he held Misty's hand and they both left the other two, Tracey was drinking a juice calmly, Brock on the other hand was wondering what had just happened, "Tracey, do you happen to know what had just been going on here?" Brock asked, "i have no clue, but ask this two chaps here, if you get them unsticked" Tracey said in between gulps, Brock took a look at pikachuu and marril who were now kissing at this point, Brock sweatdropped, "ok this two kiss, Ash pets Misty like if she was a cat..." Brock said, "she is a cat" Tracey corrected still drinking, "i know, but they are always fighting why are they now so nice with each other?" Brock said, Tracey didnt say any comment, he just looked at Brock with a sight that said, i cant believe you dont get it, its as clear as water. Brock looked at Tracey and he noticed that he knew but was not gonna tell him,he stood up and went for a walk with vulpix.  
  
Meanwhile Ash and Misty had reached another end and were sitting on a rock letting the foam from the waves strike their faces as they talked, Misty wrapped her tail arround Ash's waist and pulled him closer, Ash smiled and wrapped his arms around Misty, he then started patting her back, she purred, and leaned agaisnt him. Brock was staring aat the floor with a confuse sight, vulpix barked and he took a look, he saw both children there in their previous position, Brock leaped behing a palm tree, the last thing he wanted was another quarrel, he observed as Ash and Misty had stopped the touch game, they looked at each other, they closed their eyes and aproached slowly.  
Brock looked carefully, Ash and misty locked their lips together in a passionate kiss as Ash massaged her back, and Misty's arms and tail were arround the young trainer, Brock stared expecting that Misty would slash him up and down or Ash would dump her, but when they parted away nothing of that happened, instead of that Misty rested her head on Ash's chest again, ad he patted her once again, Brock fainted and vulpix tried to wake him up hopelessly, she ran torwards the children, "look Ash, isnt it vulpix?" Misty asked, the little fox got some water in her mouth and then retunred to were she came out from, they both shrugged and looked at each other. Vulpix poured the water on Brock's face he jumped up screaming "waaaaaaaaaa, vulpix, this water is boiling" Brock yelled, vulpix sweatdropped, Ash and Misty noticed him, "hey, what were you doing there?" Ash asked annoyed, "me? Nothing" Brock answered sweatdropping, "im sure you were spying on us" Misty said showing her claws, "waaaah! Misty please" Brock sweatdropped, "Misty, dont" Ash said touching her hands, she calmed down instantly, "lets go back to Tracey, he must be worried" Brock said, "brock, in wich world do you live?" the couple said, as they went torwards Tracey, he two of them held hands, and Brock noticed that, "hey Ash, how come you managed to calm her down so easily?" Brock asked, "well, im a good trainer" Ash answered and blushed, "come on, i saw you guys kissing, for how long have you been a couple?" Brock said now admiting that his friends actually loved each other, "well, for today" Ash said, Misty smiled and they both sweatdropped, "guys, im a pokemon, i heard all your conversation" Misty said, "gee, keeping a private talk near her is harder than keeping a marril from hearing any sound" Ash said, "yep" Brock answered.  
  
Back at the beach Tracey was reading a book, Brock rushed joyfully torwards him, but Ash and Misty just locked their lips into another kiss once again, "Tracey, guess?" Brock said, "i hate guessing" Tracey answered without stopping his interesting reading, "i saw the two of them kissing, they are a couple" Brock said happily, Tracey lifted his head off the book for a second and saw them into this romantic kiss, " oh yeah, i knew it" Tracey said returning to his reading, "you did?" Brock said, "oh yeah, i could notice it" Tracey answered, right then Ash and Misty parted away, Misty saw pikachu and marril kissing, "hey way to go pikachu" Misty said, but pikachu didnt stop the kiss, she just pointed a finger up, "how long have they been like that?" Ash asked, "almost two hours, im getting worried that they run out of breath" Tracey answered closing the book, "ok guys, how about getting to the next city" Misty asked smiling, "of course but after i beat the original leader from the gym, then we will go" Ash answered, the others smiled, they were all happy to know that the young trainers had admitted their true feelings, and the pokemon did too, now Ash's goal was becoming a master and Misty didnt want to interfere in his dream so even if they were together now she knew that in a day she had time to be with Ash and to let him train, but now that everyone knew her secret and she had nothing to hide, she had been accepcted and she was with the guy she loved, she felt a wave of happiness rush through her body, she looked at the sky and saw a mew fly past, "i made my dream true mother, thank you" Misty said, the mew answered with a "meewwwww" that meant, "soon, very soon we will meet daughter, very soon".  
  
END  
Silverfox  



End file.
